Gunslinger Girl Exchanges Student with Upotte!
by The Keyholder
Summary: Rico exchanges training program w/ Sig as part of Japan & Italy's defense treaty. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but the plot is from my fancies. This is a work of fiction. References to real life details are not meant to be historical. Note: Even though the rating is M there is NO EXPLICIT adult content but moderate-heavy violence & subtle mature content only.
1. The Meeting

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

**Social Welfare Agency ("the Agency") Complex, Undisclosed location, Italy**

"Morning Giuse," called Priscilla upon seeing a rather overly serious- looking man in the corridor. "How are the girls?" she continued.

"Henrietta's in her room," Giuse replied. "I gave her a day-off today so she can just rest or do whatever she wants...within the Agency of course."

"You really are spoiling her, eh, Giuse?" Priscilla teased giving a rascal smile.

Giuse didn't react, instead he continued to stride slowly with Priscilla.

"Oh, come on Giuse, you're always too serious, I was just kidding!"

"Well, what could I do? We were supposed to have CQB training today but Chief Lorenzo called in an emergency meeting. So I didn't know what else to give Henrietta to do." Giuse explained in response.

"That's nice of you though...anyway, what do you think's going on? Another Padania threat?" Priscilla wondered.

"Who knows? They're always up to something and the Agency's always up to something to..." Giuse's voice faded as they reached the meeting room. Upon entering, not only the other Handlers (Jean, Marco, and Hirscher), certain members of Sections 1 and 2, and Chief Lorenzo were there. To Giuse's surprise there was also Madame Monica Petris-Italy's Minister of Defense and overseer of the Agency.

Both the new arrivals straightened up but Chief Lorenzo quickly motioned them to the empty chairs. As soon as they sat down, Madame Petris spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Chief Lorenzo, Chief Draghi, good morning. I am sorry for this rather surprise meeting but there is something I need to discuss with you...

"You see, the Agency is not the only institution of its kind out there...There are also some institutions that are like it though with their differences..." Madame Petris continued. At those words, the Handlers were visibly uncomfortable. Other agencies like us using girls as weapons? They thought.

"One of such agencies," spoke Madame Petris, "is the Seishou Academy in Japan. Like us, the Academy trains young 'girls' as weapons. Unlike us, their 'girls' are not full human beings but are 'guns personified' so they speak...

"Even I get confused how that can be possible but the way I understand it is like it is the 'hypostatic union' of two natures in one being if you remember your philosophy and theology...We are after all, in Italy...

"In any case, here is the Academy's profile and some pertinent information," she handed them folders marked as "Classified". As she spoke, the staff browsed through the folders.

_This is weird_, Giuse thought, _I never knew such...beings exist..._Madame Petris' voice quickly brought him back to the room.

"Do you remember the Defence Summit we had with the Japanese PM and Defence Minister last week? One of the agreements included in the final treaty was partnership between the Agency and the Academy. Practically, this means co-training with the Academy. In short, an exchange student program."

Uncomfortable murmurs filled the room immediately. Some were too eager to voice their opinions.

"But Madame! We are not some ordinary school! This is unacceptable!" Chief Draghi

"Would you like the Agency to be compromised?!" complained another from Section 1.

"Enough!" Madame Petris shouted. "Don't forget who is overseeing the Agency and who is in charge of your federal funds," she further warned. With that, everyone fell quiet. Apparently, the administrators were sensitive with the issue of money the Agency's budget being reduced in the last five years due to Italy's deficit.

"Think of it this way: this will be the perfect opportunity to widen our intelligence, counter-intelligence, technological, and combat knowledge. If all goes well, this cooperation may be regularized and bear fruit. And as for the worries of leakage...

"I will directly supervise this program and I will also be directly liable to the PM. Besides, we also hold the Academy in their necks, so to speak."

"Madame Minister, if you will, I have a question," said Hirscher. The Minister nodded her agreement and so Hirscher asked, "who will get to be sent to that Academy?"

"Good question," replied Madame Petris, "each one of the girls is highly capable. Therefore, it would be unfair if we simply pick one. We have to give each one of them an equal chance. Thus, we'll use an old-fashioned method: drawing lots." With that, she took from her bag a small box. "The box contains the names of the girls. Obviously, who gets picked goes. Ms. Ferro, would you please do the honors."

As the strait-laced agent approached the box, the Handlers were nervous. Not one of them was willing to give up their _sorella_, particularly Giuse who had developed quite a special care on Henrietta.

Ferro approached the box and shook it. She inserted her left hand and picked the paper her hand first found. The agent then drew her hand.

The paper read "RICO".


	2. Student Exchange Program?

**Chapter Two: "Student Exchange Programs"?**

**Seishou Academy, Undisclosed Location, Japan**

**Recess Time**

"Attention! Attention Ms. Sig 550 of the Middle School Department. Please proceed to the Headmaster's Office right now. I repeat..." the P.A. system blared while Funko, Sixteen, Elle, and Sig while having recess.

"Hey, did the very good student do something naughty?" teased Sixteen who was munching a high-quality all-natural rice ball.

"I doubt it. I am not like someone there who fires at the corridors or...someone there who fires at her poor teacher," replied Sig-chan giving a look at Sixteen and Funko.

The latter blushed hardly. "Well, better see what it is about. And Sixteen. Don't even eat my rice balls!" Sig-said as she stood up and went inside the building.

"Good luck!" the remaining trio called while Sixteen was already making her way into Sig's rice balls.

Upon reaching the office, Headmaster Springfield motioned Sig to sit down. Their instructor, the ever-strict Garand was standing beside the headmaster.

"Uhm...did I do something wrong?" Sig asked nervously. The look on her instructor's face bothered her.

"Oh no, no! Don't worry Ms. Sig, it's not about that," the headmaster smiled rather flatly. Of course, Sig was relieved. "Do you remember the Italy-Japan Defence Summit you attended as part of the security force?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Well, you see, part of the agreement between the two countries is cooperation in matters of defence. One way in which it was agreed to do it is through an exchange student program between the Academy and the Agency..."

"'The Agency', sir?" At that, Instructor Garand handed a folder marked as "Top Secret" to Sig. The girl read through it, an expression of surprise filling her face at every turn of the page.

"The program will last for only two months since it is only in the trial state," Springfield spoke again, "we need a student to go there, of course. And Instructor Garand recommended-and I couldn't agree more-none other than you, Ms. Sig."

At that, Sig dropped the folder. It took her about ten seconds to register what she heard. And then Sig spoke in full automatic mode. "Wait! The agency is full of humans, not guns! How am I supposed to train there? And why ME? Why not Sixteen! She's famous!"

"Silence, Sig-550!" barked Instructor Garand. The instructor's voice was enough to stop Sig from firing. She huffed and puffed, exhausted from the full auto fire.

"Sig-550! We chose you not only because of your skill but also because of your discipline. Do you want to put the Academy to shame with FNC's uncontrollable temper (around this time, Funko was suspended for two times already for firing again at their Japanese Teacher) or M16A4's loud mouth and disregard for rules?

"and of course, L85A1 is always breaking down so she's out of the question..." Instructor Garand finished his explanation.

"In addition, Ms. Sig, you are from Switzerland, close to Italy. It wouldn't be that hard for you to adjust," Springfield added.

Sig fell quiet and thought about what her two superiors told her.

**Lunch Time**

"WHAT?! That's unfair, why not ME?!" Sixteen's voice boomed in the school grounds where they were having lunch.

"Why don't you ask your mouth, Sixteen? You don't only fire too loud, you eat too much too!" sneered Sig who was taking slices of fine-choice beef from Sixteen's ammo cartridge box turned lunch box apparently in revenge for Sixteen's eating Sig's rice balls.

"Hey, that's my lunch!"

"And that was my rice balls you ate earlier, Sixteen!" munched Sig.

"So when do you leave and how long will the program be?" asked Funko.

"In three days. It's only for two months."

"At least we'll be free of strict Garand for two days, haha! He'll escort you there and be the one to talk to the Agency, right?" Sixteen asked, apparently happy for the possibility of being rid of the instructor.

"Who said it will be that World War II oldie? No, it's not him. The Japanese Teacher will accompany me," explained Sig. Sixteen spluttered the juice she was drinking. "We'll use a military Learjet from the JSDF. It's pretty spacious; we can do a lot of things in there Funko, hehehe."

"Stop it, Sig!" blushed Funko who already brandished her FNC.

"Nah, I was just kidding. Honestly, I don't know what you find good in that teacher Funko."

"But why him, he's a human," wondered Sixteen.

"Headmaster Springfield said that that's precisely the point. He's human. He doesn't know much. The less he knows about us the better."

Elle was the silent type who hardly spoke but this time she did, "You'll be leaving in three days, right Funko? We should have a send-off party..."

With that, Sig stood up and showed a paper with the signatures of all the professors.

"I said I would only agree to the program on one condition: an overnight party!" she winked and made a thumbs-up sign.


	3. Party

**Chapter Three: Party**

**Sig**

**Sig's Room, Seishou Academy, Undisclosed Location, Japan**

"Yo! Sorry I'm late!" shouted Sixteen as she entered the room where Sig, Elle, and Funko were gathered. "Hey, look at the food! Nothing less from Elle!"

At the table was a feast of food, specially cooked by Elle: seafood, rice balls, beef, maki, sushi, and tofu. There were also sweets such as a big strawberry cake with a Sig 550 design and various pastries. Sixteen was already munching a maki when Elle tapped her and made a pout.

"Sowee," gulped Sixteen. "I mean sorry, I was hungry," she grinned.

"Look at the gluttonous late-comer!" smirked Sig.

"_Gomen_! _Gomen_! Okay? And besides, I bought some additions for the party," Sixteen took out some beer cans from the plastic bag.

"Hey, that's not allowed in school you know!" Funko said.

"It's not allowed when someone finds out," Sixteen winked. "Besides, it has only 5% alcohol! Well, what are we waiting for, we're all here, let's eat!"

Laughter, talks, teases, and eating filled Sig's room. Before the group cut the cake, Sixteen thumped down her can of beer and said (with a very wicked smile), "Let's have a game! Truth or dare!"

"Only if you go first, Sixteen" Sig said.

"Sure!"

"_Nee_! _Nee_! Sig, let me ask the question!" insisted Funko. Sig gave an affirmative.

"Hey, Sixteen, has your hammer accidentally fired without your control?" Funko asked with an evil grin. Sixteen has been teasing Funko for a while now as a "pervert whose hammer always goes off whenever there is that good-for-nothing human Japanese teacher." Funko though it was both a good revenge to ask Sixteen the same thing and also a good opportunity to solve her "hammer problem" if Sixteen gave any information.

Sixteen turned beet-red while her friends sans Elle were giving a naughty smile. At last she said, "I'll take dare!" Sixteen finally answered.

"Unfair!" Funko pouted. But Sig came in and said, "Let me take care of the dare Funko," she said with a wicked smile. She then got something from her cabinet: a super red-hot chili pepper sauce. She then opened it and poured a copious amount on a piece of cake she sliced. She then gave the cake to Sixteen and said, "Eat it!"

Sixteen's face twisted. An M-16 is _highly _sensitive when it comes to the gunpowder and oil used. This means that if Sixteen eats the nasty piece of cake (which is like a very poor and destructive gunpowder and oil), her stomach will go upset and as a result, her M-16 will surely jam until she recovers.* That is why Sixteen only eats good quality well-prepared foods.

"Come on, Sixteen, eat it! If you don't, we'll tell the elementary girls about your hammer. Imagine how much pestering will those sub-machine-gunner fans of yours do, hehehe!" Sig threatened.

"Fine! But you two will pay for this!" Sixteen then ate the cake quickly, munching it like a person who hasn't eaten in weeks, and gulping it with a push of her beer. Her beet-red face became redder and she gagged. At last, Sixteen heaved a sigh and rubbed her stomach.

"Look at you Sixteen, so _kawaii_!" Sig laughed.

"Funko…you're turn now!" Sixteen said while still sighing. "How about _you _Funko. Ever made your hammer fire?" asked Sixteen with her most evil grimace.

Funko's face became the reddest of them all. For a while, she didn't make a sound forcing Sixteen to say, "Well, Funko? If you don't answer, you'll take the dare," then she took at a video recorder from her bag and continued, "you'll have to go to the Japanese Teacher's room and tell him he makes your hammer panicky! And of course, I'll keep a souvenir!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll answer, just don't let me do that! Uhm…uhm…this'll be our secret, right?" stuttered Funko.

"Of course! Come on Funko, spill it!"

"Uhm…uhm…uhm…Hai, I did! Oh, this is so embarrassing!"

"Woohoo!" Sixteen cheered while Sig gave a whistle and Elle a timid smile.

"This is so embarrassing! I told you already so stop it! Make it Elle's turn now."

"_Hai_! _Hai_! Ms. Hammer!" Sixteen said while still laughing. She then faced Elle who was now smiling awkwardly. "Elle! What is the size of your…barrels?" Sixteen chuckled.

"What's with the questions Sixteen! You're like a dirty old pervert!" complained Sig.

"It's to make the game less boring! And as payback for making fun of me! … So what now, Elle?"

Elle just shook her head which means she won't answer the question.

"Okay, you'll take the dare, Elle. I want you to—" before Sixteen finished, Funko cut her off. "_Chotto_! That's unfair, you've been giving the dares all the time! I'll make it this time!"

Elle made a pout and a nod. "Fine, you give it Ms. Hammer!" joshed Sixteen.

"Stop calling me names!" Funko protested. But then she said to Elle, "Now Elle, I just want you to shout the loudest you could!"

Elle nodded and without warning made a blood-curling shriek. Her friends covered their ears. After her shout, Sig spoke, "I didn't know you could have such a loud fire, Elle!"

Elle tried to speak but all she managed to produce was a tiny croak.

"Look at that, she broke again, it's all your fault Funko!" Sixteen said.

"Elle! Elle! Are you okay? _Gomen ne_! _Gomen_! _Gomen_!" Funko pleaded. But Elle produced a smile and shook her head which means she is fine and doesn't hold any grudges.

"_Yokatta_, Elle! Arigatou!" Funko let out a sigh of relief. "Since Elle wasn't able to ask questions, we'll let her ask Sig!" Funko declared to the agreement of everyone. Funko then got a piece of paper and handed it to Elle who began writing. She then showed the paper:

"Sig, do you have a crush? Even if he or she is not at Seishou Academy?"

Sig blushed lightly which made Sixteen let out a whistle and the other two look expectantly.

"Well…I do. But he's not here. Last time I heard he was in Italy but Switzerland's his homeland. A childhood friend so he's a Sig too…" Sig replied dreamily.

"Ooohh. Way to go Sig! Hey, Italy? I hope you bump into him!" Sixteen said.

"Well, I suppose...yes…" Sig muttered, careful not to show her soft side. But her flushed face and woolgathering eyes gave her away.

*Author's Note: Sixteen and her friends are not really humans but are guns. Thus, when a part of their body hurts, the equivalent part of their gun malfunctions (stomach = magazine and some parts of the firing mechanism, chest = gun barrel, eyes = gun sights, etc. I'll leave the hammer to your imagination) and the same happens _vice versa_.


	4. Tea Party

**Chapter Four: Tea Party**

**Rico**

**Rico's Room, Social Welfare Agency Dormitories, Undisclosed Location, Italy**

It was already nearing dusk and the five girls (Rico, Henrietta, Claes, Angelica, and Triela) were gathered at Rico's room. Rico invited them earlier after practice hours to break the news that Jean told her. She was supposed to tell it to her friends earlier but because of intensive training sessions, it was only now—a day before she leaves—that she was able to.

Rico eventually announced the news in her usual casual manner with a smiling face. Her friends were visibly sad, especially Henrietta.

"I wish you could have told us earlier Rico," Henrietta said quietly.

"I'm sorry, 'Etta…I was supposed to…but I want us to be complete when I announce it," Rico replied rather flatly.

"So you're leaving tomorrow, eh? We should have at least have tea party tonight!" Triela—who is like their big sister—said.

"Yeah, I wish we could…But Triela, we have a curfew…" Angelica replied.

"I'm not letting Rico go without a send-off tea party!" Triela exclaimed while giving Rico a light pat in her head. "Let me take care of it! And while I'm at, can you get my bears at my room Angelica?" with that, Triela stood up and, before leaving the room, tossed her room keys to Angelica who also stood up with a smile.

Henrietta's face cheered up a little as she stood up. "I'll just return to my room and get the special biscuits, pastries, and tea Giuse gave me," Henrietta said with a beam.

Finally, Claes also stood up and went to the door.

"Hey, Claes, you're leaving too?" Rico said.

"I'll just get some things from my room. Some things to help you in your trip."

**After a little while…**

Henrietta was the first to come back. Rico helped her arrange the table and food. Angelica came next holding Triela's teddy bears which she placed in Rico's bed.

Claes then entered the room carrying several books which she gave to Rico, "Those are some books about Japan and how to speak a little Japanese. Read them while you're travelling or have the time."

Rico browsed through a book entitled "Basic Japanese for Travellers" and after a while said to Claes, "_Arigatou_, Claes!"

Finally, Triela came bearing a piece of paper which she showed, "Ta-da! I managed to convince Hirscher to allow us to stay until midnight. He just said that we shouldn't leave the dormitory premises."

"That's good, Triela!" Henrietta said. "But I wish Giuse and the others can come too…"

"Hmph! You just like _Giuse _to come over! Anyway, Hirscher and the other Handlers are doing a report so they won't be able to come. So why don't we start eating now since everybody's here?"

The five girls started eating the sweets and drinking their teas while chatting and playing cards, chess, and having a contest on who can assemble a gun fastest. The loser—who was mostly Henrietta or Angelica—gets flicks and pinches as punishments.

Rico then started making a stack of cards—one of her favourite games. When she was at the 5th level, Henrietta spoke, "Hey, Rico…aren't you sad that you're leaving?"

The stack fell. But Rico just smiled and said, "Of course I am. I'm sad because I'm leaving you here. I wish we could all travel and see that country…"

"You're right, Rico. Japan seems to be a beautiful country too, it would be nice if we go there together," Henrietta replied wistfully.

"Maybe sometime Jean and the others may be able to do something so we can all go on vacation there."

"Are you _really_ sure you're sad, Rico?" This time, it was Triela who asked, "it's just that you keep on smiling."

"I really _am_ sad! It's just that…I really don't know how to express 'sadness' so I just smile. And this is the first time this will happen so I don't know how to react."

Triela just beamed kindly, went behind Rico who was sitting and gave her a hug while pulling her up. "Silly Rico! You just let what you feel come out, if you can't smile, then don't!"

"_Hai! _Triela-_neesan_!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Rico?" asked Henrietta who was now also hugging Rico.

"It means 'Yes, big sister!' It's in Japanese. I learned it from Claes' book!" by now, everyone was giving Rico a hug.

"Hey, you're squishing me already!" Rico cried. But her friends just hugged her tighter before releasing her. After that, all of them just laughed.

"Hey! Could we sing a song? We've heard that song before…it goes like _nella fantasia_…" Rico began singing but she was out of tune.

"No, it goes this way Rico, _Nella fantasia_..." Triela sang while Henrietta positioned her violin and began playing the song. The others followed Triela in singing…

_Nella fantasia_

_Che soffia sulle città, come amico._

_Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,_

_Come le nuvole che volano,_

_Pien' d'umanità in fondo all'anima…_

**On a hill overlooking the girls' dormitory…**

Giuse and Jean put down their binoculars. They just finished the report they were making and decided to check on the girls albeit on a distance.

"They look like ordinary girls just having fun and singing, right Jean?" Giuse said pensively.

"Yeah…but they're not, they're still cyborgs," Jean replied flatly.

"Will you miss Rico, Jean?"

Jean just fell silent and gave a shrug. Unlike the other Handlers, Jean was hesitant to make a personal relationship or even get close to the girls. For him, they were simply tools. However, over the course of training Rico, Jean's view gradually changed and he started showing some concern over her—even if only infrequently and minutely.

"Are you worried about Rico?" asked Giuse again.

"Not really. She's not like Henrietta and the others who formed…close ties…with their Handlers. I think Rico will handle herself well without me."

"You couldn't say that for sure…And it wouldn't hurt if you show some worry for her. After all, they are _still _girls. Besides, remember that incident with 'Etta? Much of their performance and conditioning depends upon the Handler's treatment of them."

Again, Jean didn't reply. But the look on his face told Giuse that Jean was giving what he said serious thought and consideration.

"By the way, has the Chief already told you who's escorting Rico?"

"Yes, it will be Olga. The Chief said she's better at diplomacy than me."

"Well, I couldn't argue about that."

Again, the two fell silent and just checked on the girls with their binoculars. By now, they were leaving and going back to their individual rooms. But Henrietta stayed; it seemed like she will be sleeping with Rico.

"Have you given Henrietta permission for a sleepover?" asked Jean.

"No. But what's the harm. Rico and Henrietta are close friends. Let them be.

"Well, we should have a shuteye too. It'll be quite a day tomorrow."


	5. Departures and Arrivals

**Chapter Five: Departures and Arrivals**

**Rico**

**Social Welfare Agency Grounds, Undisclosed Location, Italy**

"Good luck, Rico!"

"Rico, take care!"

Rico's friends waved as she was about to enter the black bullet-proof Agency Audi A8 waiting at the front of the Agency main building. Olga was already in the backseat.

"_Hai_! I'll do my best!" Rico waved back with a big beam. As she was about to enter the car, somebody shouted, "Wait! Rico!"

It was Jean. He was running towards Rico. The latter stopped and waited for her Handler. Jean then went on his knees and did something he had never done to Rico before: hug her. "Good luck Rico…do your best and take care." With that, he released Rico.

Rico's face flushed and at first she didn't know how to react. But then she also gave Jean a warm smile, "Yes, Sir Jean! I will!"

Rico entered the car and it sped away while her friends and Jean waved. As Jean gazed at Rico, he thought he saw Enrica waving at him but quickly pushed the thought aside.

Inside the car, Rico asked Olga, "Where are we going?"

"To the Malpensa Airport in Milano," Olga replied with a warm smile. "We'll just take a normal civilian flight."

"But how about my equipment?" Rico treasured her equipment especially now that Jean did something special to her. It was Jean who gave her the Dragunov SVD sniper rifle and CZ-75 pistol she is using.

"Since we're traveling as normal civilians, we can't bring them. But the Agency will take of it. Amadeo here will make sure you'll get it in perfect condition once we arrive in Japan. Right, Amadeo?" Olga was referring to their driver.

"Yes, ma'am. You don't worry anything about it, Rico. Just ready yourself for your new school and classmates," Amadeo replied.

Rico gave a nod and her usual smile in return. Though deep inside, she wished she had her equipment with her.

**Sig**

**Seishou Academy Helipads, Undisclosed Location, Japan**

A large white JASDF M-53E Sea Dragon was parked on the helipad, its rotors already roaring. Sig and the Japanese Teacher were waiting some distance away from it while her friends waved her goodbye.

"_Ganbatte_, Sig!" shouted Funko.

"Be nice to your classmates there! And bring some presents!" Sixteen bellowed.

"_You _be nice to my replacement, Sixteen! I'll bring some presents except for you!" Sig shouted and stuck out her tongue in return. In reply, Sixteen also stuck out her tongue.

Sig gave a final wave as well as a playful salute before turning and walking towards the massive helicopter. As soon as the two boarded the doors closed and the helicopter took off with Funko, Sixteen, and Elle still waving.

"Where are we going to board the plane to Italy, sir?" Sig asked the pilot.

"To the Chitose Air Base, ma'am. The JASDF Special Air Transport Corps prepared a jet to take you to Italy," replied the pilot.

"It'll be quite a travel just from here to Chitose, Sig," the Japanese Teacher commented.

"_Hai_, _sensei_. I'm sorry you're the one who has to come. I know how uncomfortable you are with military stuff" replied Sig.

"_Daijobou_. It's not your fault; it's an order from the headmaster. Besides, it'll be good to get out of the country. And more _importantly_, it's good to get away from that homicidal Funko once in a while."

Sig just replied with a smile and relaxed for the rest of the ride.

**Rico**

**Seishou Academy Helipads, Undisclosed Location, Japan**

The MH-53E that picked up Sig now touched down again in the same helipad. But this time, its passengers were Olga and Rico who disembarked from the helicopter. Rico was now much more comfortable as she was holding an Amati violin case that carried her SVD and CZ-75.

They were greeted by Instructor Garand who gave a salute. Olga returned the salute. The instructor then motioned them to follow him. "The Headmaster would like to see the two of you first before sending the girl to her class."

"Thank you, sir!" Olga replied.

A few moments later, the two of them were entered the Headmaster's office.

"Welcome! Welcome! Please do sit down," Headmaster Springfield said. He then gave a look at Rico and said, "So you are our special guest! I hope you'll like your stay here at the Academy. The students here are friendly. I'm sure you'll make friends soon."

"_Wakarimashita_! Thank you, Headmaster!" Rico replied in a very militaristic manner. Behind her, Instructor Garand was already getting satisfied because of her politeness.

"No need to be so formal with me. What's your name again?" Springfield asked.

"It's Rico, Headmaster!"

"Instructor Garand, why don't you lead Rico to her class while I and the good Madame discuss certain matters?" the Headmaster told Garand.

"_Ryoukai_!" Instructor Garand replied. "Ms. Rico, please follow me."

The two walked along the corridor. "I am impressed by your discipline, child. Not many have such here."

"Thank you, sir! I do my best to be polite always sir!"

The instructor just smiled—a genuine one. He noticed Rico's violin case. "Is that an instrument you're carrying? I could take that to the locker for you."

"No sir, this is my equipment and I…insist on having it with me always."

"No problem. I know what you mean. Just mind the rules about the use of firearms here." When the instructor said that, they already reached the classroom. The instructor opened the door to find Ms. Thompson conducting a lecture. The teacher looked at the two with a surprise.

"Excuse us, Ms. Thompson. But here is our special guest. Would you mind introducing her?"

"No problem, Instructor Garand," Ms. Thompson smiled. She beckoned Rico to the front and said warmly, "Please introduce yourself."

"_Wakarimashita!_ I am Rico and I am the exchange student from Italy. It is a great honour and joy to meet all of you," Rico said with her casual smile and made a slight bow.

"Ooohs" and "Ahhs" filled the room. Her classmates were apparently impressed by her first impression. Then they bombarded her with questions.

"Hey, what's it like in Italy?", "Why are you not wearing the Seishou uniform?", "What is your favourite gun?", "Do you play that violin?"…

"Now, now, everyone! Rico seems to just have come here so she doesn't have a uniform yet! And as for the other questions, get to know her during breaks. Please be nice to our guest!" Ms. Thompson intervened while still smiling.

"_Hai!_" the class replied.

"Now Rico, time for your sit…hmm…I know, you can sit beside FNC. The seat beside her belongs to the student who exchanged with you. FNC, please be a good friend to Rico!"

"_Hai_! Ms. Thompson!" Funko replied cheerily. Rico walked towards the sit and sat down. Upon sitting down, Funko looked at her and said with a warm smile, "I'm FN FNC but people here call me Funko. I'm Sig's friend. She's the one who exchanged with you. I'm pleased to meet you! If you need anything, just ask me!"

"_Arigatou_, Funko!" Rico replied with a wide earnest smile.

**Sig**

**Section 2 Chief's Office, the Agency, Undisclosed Location, Italy**

"Welcome to the Social Welfare Agency, Ms. Sig. I am Chief Pieri Lorenzo of the Agency's Section 2," the Chief introduced himself to Sig. The Japanese Teacher already left her but not without giving the "Top Secret" briefing folder from the Academy to the Chief. "You will be staying and training with Section 2 for the next two months, Ms. Sig. Sir Jean Croce here will be your handler. You are expected to follow his orders and he is expected to train you efficiently and ensure your safety."

"Understood, sir!" Sig replied.

"If you don't have any questions, I'll now turn you over to Jean. Dismissed."

The two walked away from the Chief's office. Jean then quickly briefed Sig. "You came from a school, right? Expect the training to be different here. There are no classes, only pure training and as the Chief said, I will be your handler.

"You should rest for now. Tomorrow, we begin training immediately. I'll lead you to the dormitories. You'll find the other girls there.

As they walked, Sig noticed how silent and lifeless the Agency was—very far from the Academy. _I sure will have a difficult time adjusting here…I hope those other girls are friendly enough_, Sig thought.

The two reached the dormitories and Jean opened the door. In it was Henrietta, cleaning her SIG P239.

"Henrietta!" Jean called out. Immediately, she stood up. "She is Sig, the roommate Giuse told you about. The Agency will have her stay in your room so that she'll have company to fill her in always."

"Yes, Sir Jean," Henrietta replied while looking at Sig, fascinated with her Seishou uniform.

"I'm going to leave you now. Don't forget that training tomorrow starts at six-hundred hundred hours. And Sig…I'll leave a set of clothes outside the room later. Make sure you change. You won't function well in that uniform and you look awful in it." The Handler then left the room.

Sig didn't reply but her eyebrows twitched at Jean's comment. She just brushed her irritation aside and approached Henrietta. "Hi. I'm Sig. I'm pleased to meet you. Sorry if I will disturb you by staying here." Sig extended her right hand which Henrietta shook.

Henrietta then shook her head, "No, it's okay. Rico—the one who exchanged with you—is always with me, so it's quite lonely without her. So…I'm happy that you're here. Say, let's be friends okay?" Henrietta flashed a smile.

"_Hai_! Thank you, Henrietta…Is that a Sig pistol you have?"

"Yes. It's my favourite gun together with the P90."

"That's a good choice. You see, I'm a Sig too," Henrietta gave a confused look so Sig explained herself. The two talked for quite some time before going to bed.

"Good night, Sig. Sleep well. We have quite a day tomorrow. You'll meet the other girls tomorrow, they are nice too, especially Triela," Henrietta called down to Sig who was sleeping in the lower level of the double-deck bed.

"Good night too, 'Etta. I'm excited to meet them," Sig replied with a smile. As she fell asleep, she remembered Sixteen, Funko, and Elle and missed them. _At least 'Etta's nice…I wish the others will be nice too…_


	6. CQB-HTH

**Chapter Six: CQB-HTH**

**Sig**

**Social Welfare Agency, Undisclosed Location, Italy**

**Round 1**

"Let's go, Sig," Henrietta said. Sig nodded in reply and the two girls exited their rooms. Henrietta was not wearing her usual grey dress and coat. Rather, she was wearing an above-the-knee cycling shorts and a quite loose white shirt. Sig on the other hand wore the clothes Jean left her: jogging pants and a red knitted sweatshirt. _Jeez, who would want to wear this boyish clothes That Jean has no taste_, Sig complained.

The two reached the Agency's running field. Already there were the other Handlers and girls sans Claes.

"So this is the exchange trainee?" asked Hirscher.

"Yeah. Let me do the introductions," replied Jean, "Everyone, this is Sig. Sig, these are the Handlers and their girls: Giuse—he's Henrietta's Handler, Marco and Angelica, and Hirscher and Triela." The Handlers just gave Sig a nod except Giuse who gave her a smile. Sig blushed. Henrietta noticed this and immediately a sense of jealousy started building inside her.

"Please to meet you, Sig," Triela smiled, "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here. As a house-warming, we can have tea and snacks later. Right, Hirscher?" Her handler just gave her a look which said _Well, what could we do_.

"Hi, Sig. Let's do our best," Angelica smiled.

"_Hai_!" Sig smiled in return. _It's good that they're all friendly, _Sig thought.

"Okay. Enough. Let's begin the training," Jean interrupted. "Let's have a warm-up first. Give me ten laps around the field."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the girls replied. Sig's eyes grew wide. The field was around 500 meters. _This guy is crazy, ten laps! _But she didn't complain. Orders are orders and she knew that. They started running then.

Just after three laps, Sig stopped and started panting. Jean approached her. "What's wrong?"

"*huff*…*huff*…ten laps…it's too much…I'm tired. Can I have a break?"

"You only have a break when I say so. You only had three laps and you're already tired. Ten laps is the standard here. What kind of training do they give you anyway? Get back on your feet and run!"

This time, Sig can't contain herself anymore. "For your information I am a _gun_. And you're so crazy and mean as an instructor!" She nevertheless stood up and ran again.

"Just you try that again and you'll pay for it!" Jean shouted heatedly.

The other Handlers chuckled. "Looks like you got yourself a tough nut, Jean. Too bad you can't condition her," Giuse said.

**Round 2**

"Now that warm up's over, let's begin training," this time it was Marco who was instructing.

_What?! You had me run ten laps and do push-ups and sit-ups and all that stuff and that is just 'warm up'! _Sig screamed in her mind.

"CQB and HTH are as important as gun skills—" Marco continued but was interrupted by Sig.

"Excuse me, what _is _CQB and HTH?"

"Close quarters battle and hand to hand combat, Sig. It's fighting within a short range or confined spaces with or without weapons. Usually you just use a knife or your bare hands," Marco explained not hiding his amusement that Sig does not even know what CQB or HTH is. "As I was saying, CQB and HTH are vital. You don't always fight with guns. You cannot rely on your piece always. You _have_ to learn to use your hands or any object around you to fight,

"Today, you'll just practice what you've learned last time: blocking and counter-attacking. Also, you'll do knife-fighting. Now I want you to break up in pairs. Henrietta and Sig you go together and Giuse will supervise you. I will handle Angelica and Triela."

The girls then broke in pairs with their assigned Handlers. Sig and Henrietta faced each other.

"Henrietta. Sig is just a starter. So be nice to her," Giuse said with a smile. Henrietta blushed and nodded. "Now 'Etta, attack her. Sig, try to block and give a counter-attack to Henrietta. Both of you, take it easy. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

After some moments, Giuse said, "Begin!"

Henrietta aimed a punch at Sig's solar plexus. Shocked, Sig stepped backward, lost her balance and fell. Giuse caught her in time and stood her up. Sig blushed. "Sorry. I really don't know about this CQB and HTH."

"It's okay," Giuse said with a warm smile. "Here, let me teach you a couple of moves. Since you're just a beginner, it's more important to learn to defend yourself." That Giuse did, holding Sig gently by her hand and arms and correcting her body posture. Sig blushed all the time. Henrietta's jealousy began building up.

On the second round of sparring, Giuse instructed the two to do it in slow motion so that Sig can master the moves. Giuse also gave Henrietta and order "not to use her full potential." By the third round, Sig can defend herself and block most attacks.

"Now it's about time you learn how to defend yourself from a knife attack. Again, since you're a beginner, the focus is on defending yourself and disarming your enemy so that you can run,

"Remember Sig: running is not a weakness. It's better than getting yourself killed. Remember also to trust your instincts—they are attuned to preserving your life."

After the lecture, Giuse again taught Sig. Holding her hands more frequently. Giuse also held her legs and body as he taught her how to kick.

_Oh no, is this what Funko's "hammer problem" feels like? Sir Giuse is so gentle and kind_, Sig thought and got distracted resulting in her falling again. Giuse caught her again. "You got distracted Sig. Always keep your concentration. If this knife was real, you'd be dead already," Giuse lectured but still with a smile. All the time Henrietta watched, her jealousy brooding. Her face was starting to twitch in irritation.

It was now time for a knife-sparring. Henrietta was the attacker and held a wooden knife while Sig was the blocker and readied herself.

"Begin!"

Henrietta's face grimaced in hatred. She did not aim at the shoulders or a non-lethal area but at her throat. Sig panicked when she saw Henrietta's fierceness. Instinct instructed her to go down and hit Henrietta's knees. That she did but the cyborg was much faster. When Sig knelt, Henrietta kicked her by the chin sending her pummeling to the ground. Henrietta put her left knee in Sig's chest and her left hand clasped her neck. Her right hand which was holding the knife was about to strike her in the eyes.

"_Yamero!_" Sig cried, "you're killing me! _Tasukete kudasai_!"

Giuse came just in time, grabbing Henrietta's hand and pulling her upward. Immediately Henrietta calmed down. After that, he tended to Sig, "Sig! Are you okay? Jean, Marco!"

"Yeah…thanks…" Sig said amidst panting. The two Handlers came as well as Triela and Angelica.

"Jean, take Sig to Dr. Bianchi at the Infirmary, I'll attend to 'Etta. Marco, could you take care of the other things?" Giuse asked.

"No problem Giuse," Marco replied. Jean was already assisting Sig towards the Infirmary.

Giuse led Henrietta away from the others. When they were far enough, Giuse talked to her. "'Etta, what was it back there? Why did you lose control of your emotions?"

Henrietta blushed and she stuttered while replying, "Uhm…I got jealous because she was taking you away from me…"

"Just that? I was just training her 'Etta. And even if she liked me, you'll always be my partner," Giuse hugged 'Etta.

"I'm so sorry, Giuse," Henrietta sobbed and choked; she hated it when Giuse was disappointed with her.

"Don't tell that to me. Apologize to Sig and be a good friend to her. And don't _ever _repeat that again. That way, I'll overlook this. Promise me you'll say sorry to her 'Etta."

"Yes, Giuse," Henrietta replied while sobbing.

**Meanwhile at the Infirmary**

Sig lied in the bed. Dr. Bianchi was examining her while holding the manual that the Japanese Teacher handed to Chief Lorenzo.

"How's he, doc?" Jean asked.

"She's fine. Luckily, there's nothing broken; only a couple of bruises. Nothing that will significantly reduce the performance of her gun as the manual says. It might take a while for her to get totally okay though."

"Good."

"Uhm…could anybody explain why 'Etta got berserk?" Sig asked.

It was Dr. Bianchi who replied. "From what Jean told me, it's a mere case of jealousy. Giuse was training you and that roughed up 'Etta's attitude. You see, the girls are 'conditioned' to be loyal to their Handlers; a side effect may be having an obsessive liking to their Handlers, seeing what happened between you and Giuse as a threat to their relationship—"

"But it's not like I was getting Sir Giuse!"

"I know. It's not about you. It's about them. Anyway, Giuse knows 'Etta well. He'll talk to her and sort things out. When Giuse talks to her, you have the assurance it won't happen again."

**Later that night**

Triela, Angelica, and Claes visited Sig at the Infirmary. Sig and Claes were well acquainted already. Claes even bought Sig some books about CQB, HTH, and guns of the world.

"You'll stress her out with those books Claes!" Triela laughed.

"No, no! I love reading and these books are just great!" Sig said.

As they were conversing, 'Etta entered the room. She had with her flowers. She approached Sig and gave her the flowers as well as a hug.

"I'm sorry, Sig. I just…lost control of my emotions…" Henrietta cried.

"That's alright 'Etta," Sig smiled and added with a laugh, "and don't worry, Giuse is all yours." Henrietta looked up and beamed.

"I guess Sig is not yet that well to have that tea party," Angelica said.

"About that Ange'…" began Henrietta. "I asked Giuse if we could have it here as a welcome and apology for Sig."

"And what did your lovey-dovey Handler say?" Triela teased.

"He immediately talked to the others and to Dr. Bianchi and they said it's fine," Henrietta beamed widely.

"Good! Let's give Sig a tea party à la Triela et Henrietta style!" Triela exclaimed.

**Rico**

**Seishou Academy, Undisclosed Location, Japan**

**Recess Time**

Rico, Elle, Sixteen and Funko were eating their recess. Actually, Funko and her friends were just sharing their food since Rico was not able to prepare any food since it is her first day.

"_Arigatou _for the food," Rico said with a smile.

"No problem Rico. If there's anything you need, just ask, okay? Funko replied.

"_Hai_!"

"Say," this time it was Sixteen who spoke, "'Rico' is a boy's name and you were wearing boy's clothes on your first day. Are you _sure _you're a girl?"

"_Hai_, Sixteen! You see…" then Rico told them about how Jean picked her name and her life in the Agency except of course about the killings.

"What a tough life," Funko said sadly.

Rico shook her head. "I love my life in the Agency. I can move my body because of them and everyone there is nice too. In fact, my close friend, Henrietta is just like you Funko."

"Really? Thanks. I wish Mr. Jean would allow you to wear girl's clothes though. You really look nice in them," Funko was referring to what Rico was wearing now: the above the knee uniform of the Academy.

"Hey, you're the new student, Rico, right? Do you play the violin?" it was AR-18 and she was pointing to Rico's Amati case.

Rico shook her head, "I don't. It's not a violin. This is my gun case."

"Gun, you said? Can we see what kind are you using?" AR-18 asked.

Rico opened the violin case and she showed her disassembled guns. "These are my favourites, a Dragunov SVD and a CZ-75."

Sixteen gave a smirk, "Eastern guns. Why do you use them? They're pieces of trash. Western guns are the best."

A memory played inside Rico's head.

_Jean handed Rico an Amati violin case. "Inside are your favourite equipment Rico. I had them cleaned and tuned up. Take care there and do your best."_

_Rico beamed widely, "Yes, Sir Jean!"_

"Don't…insult…my guns!" Rico stood up and lifted Sixteen by her collar and sent her flying across the room. Sixteen hit the shelves behind the room. Without haste, she wielded her gun and fired at Rico who dodged the shots. Rico quickly jumped at Sixteen and tore her gun away from her. She threw it at the window and it landed on the grounds. Sixteen kicked Rico's chest but the latter did not flinch. Instead Rico grabbed Sixteen's ankle and hurled her at the door. The door broke as Sixteen passed through it. She stood up and blood was now coming out of her mouth. She aimed a blow at Rico's face but Rico just caught her by the arm and hurled her to the right.

Rico started advancing but Funko went in between her and Sixteen and cried, "_Yamete kudasai_!" , Henrietta's face flashed before Rico and she stopped. Elle quickly ran towards Sixteen and held her; she was already unconscious.

Because of the commotion, Garand came running towards the site. Upon seeing the mess, he barked Elle and Funko to see Sixteen to the Nurse's Office. As for Rico, he ordered her to follow him to the Headmaster's Office. The exchange student followed but not without bringing her Amati case.

**At the Headmaster's Office**

"That was quite a mess you made there, Rico," Springfield said after she and Garand made their reports. "You should notice that at the Seishou Academy, most, if not all, of the guns used are from the Western bloc. Thus, the girls are sensitive towards Eastern guns which they consider to be rivals.

"I cannot blame you though; no one told you about that. And of course, that gun is precious to you. But still, you should not have done that."

"I'm so sorry Headmaster," Rico replied flatly though sincerely.

"If you promise me that this will never happen again and that you will say sorry to M-16, I will overlook this matter and we won't have a need for what Madame Olga left me for emergency purposes," Springfield showed a black medical kit containing several syringes. Rico recognized them as the very strong tranquilizers that Dr. Bianchi gives to immobilize her. She didn't like that. She hated hospitals and lying in beds. It brings back memories when she "didn't have her body."

Afraid of the threat, Rico nodded and said, "Yes, Headmaster, sir!"

"Be nice to them Rico. They are very friendly and they don't deserve what you did."

**Later, at the Nurse's Office**

Sixteen was now conscious and she was sitting in her bed. According to the nurse, she had no serious injuries, only a sprained right hand.

"I'll make that tomboy pay for what she did to me!" Sixteen complained.

"You were lucky you didn't have any serious injuries Sixteen. Besides, you might have hurt her feelings when you said something bad about her guns. I know you don't like Eastern guns but…maybe those were special to her," Funko said.

"So now Funko is siding with that exchange student! Is your hammer triggered by that _boy_?"

"That's not it! Of course you are my friend and she did something very wrong. But let's hear her side; you also did something wrong too y'know," Funko protested.

"Oh, speaking of the devil!" Sixteen cried. Rico just entered the room. She approached the three and they tensed.

"Uhm, Sixteen…I'm very sorry…I didn't mean to do it. I now know how you hate Eastern guns. But those guns are special to me. They were given by someone special and so I…formed an attachment with them. It's not that I like them as they are… " Rico explained and made a very low bow.

*SLAP!* Sixteen hit Rico in her right cheek using her uninjured hand. It was so hard that blood dripped from Rico's mouth. "You're crazy! You almost killed me! Had Funko and the others been not there, who knows what happened?! Sheesh!"

"Calm down Sixteen! She said sorry already! She means it!" Funko appealed. "_Daijobou_, Rico?" Funko approached Rico and wiped the blood with her hanky. Again, she remembered Henrietta.

"I'm okay, Funko. Thanks. I'm sorry again, Sixteen," Rico said again with a bow then stepped backwards, turned and started to walk outside. Funko gave Sixteen a begging look.

"Hey," Sixteen suddenly said. Rico stopped and turned. "Ms. Hammer here is begging me to end this…so, I guess, hmm, I said something wrong…and uh, yeah…"

Rico shook her head, "I already forgave you for that. We just misunderstood each other and I lost control."

"Tell you what, tomboy, you do _have_ nice moves. They're helpful if our guns are taken. If you teach them to us, I'll forget all about this."

"_Hai_! No problem! As soon as you get well, I'll teach you!" Rico smiled while blood started dripping from her lips again. Funko wiped them again. "By the way, who's Ms. Hammer?" asked Rico.

"Oh, her. Funko. Her hammer always goes off especially with that good-for-nothing _Sensei_. Be careful, her hammer seems to have taken a liking for you and it's quite obsessive y'know." Sixteen grinned wickedly.

"SIXTEEN! STOP TELLING SUCH THINGS! It's embarrassing!" Funko hollered out loud while red as a beet.

"Eh?" Rico's face was clueless. But she laughed together with Sixteen and Elle.


	7. Firearms Training (Part 1)

**Chapter Seven: Firearms Training (Part 1)**

**Rico**

**Seishou Academy Training Grounds, Undisclosed Location, Japan**

**Round 1**

Sixteen, Elle, Funko, and Rico were at the firing range. That day's training consists of two parts: stationary target shooting and moving target shooting. Since Rico's classmates were assault rifles (ARs), she too was required to use an AR. When asked by Instructor Garand to choose a gun from the school's extensive list, Rico picked the Beretta AR70/90.

"Eh? You really _are_ different Rico. No one uses an Italian AR around here. I heard someone uses an Italian shotgun and SMG, but not an AR," Funko said, her eyes gleaming with admiration.

"Oh, don't tell me your hammer is getting warm again Funko," Sixteen teased her. Funko blushed and started protesting. "We'll just have to see if she's as good as her fist in the gun!"

Rico just smiled and replied, "I used to use this when I was in Italy, that's why I picked this."

"Everyone, line up in the range. You are allowed to use semi-auto fire only and use a ten-round magazine. Stop firing when your magazine is empty or I say stop," Garand's order cut through the conversations and made the girls move to their positions. "On the count of three…one…two…fire!"

The range was filled with the noise of gunfire. Rico shot the metal target some distance away from her. After she emptied her magazine, Rico rested the AR70. After a while, Garand's order to stop firing came and the targets started moving towards the girls.

Seven of Rico's shots were gathered around the centre. "_Sugoi_, Rico!" Funko said wide-eyed, "you're also good at shooting—you're good at everything, _kakkoii_!"

"But not as good as me!" Sixteen smirked. "Nine of my shots are at the centre! Haha!"

"_Gomen ne_, Rico. Sixteen is quite the competitor," Funko whispered, "but you did great for a human. Besides, we're guns and well that sort of…gives us some advantage"

Rico just beamed and shook her head in reply, "If Jean saw how I did, he'd probably scold me! And I'm not really competing."

"Hey, what are you two murmuring about?" Sixteen asked rather impishly.

"_Nandemo naiyo!_ Ha!Ha!Ha!" laughed Funko nervously.

**Round 2**

"For the second round, each of you will take turns. The goal is to hit all the targets as quick _and _as _accurate _as possible. The timer will stop once you've hit all your targets. There will be ten targets that will appear randomly and you will only have fifteen rounds," Garand barked again.

By now, Rico's classmates' interest was directed at her after knowing how she did pretty well for a human. In fact, they were pairing Rico and Sixteen for a competition.

Sixteen's turn came first. She readied herself with her AR in the middle of the firing range positions. "Ob the count of three," Garand again shouted. "One…two…begin!"

The targets popped up randomly in the left, right, and centre. Sixteen was able to shoot at them but some targets took two shots to be sent down. Sixteen's time was roughly 12 seconds and she expended all the fifteen rounds.

"Beat that, exchange student!" Sixteen stuck out her tongue.

After a while, it was Rico's turn. She stood at the same position Sixteen occupied. At the instructor's command, she commenced firing. The targets appeared in random again—different from how they appeared for the others and seemingly more erratic. But Rico shot them with agility and accuracy. As the last target fell down, the instructor's whistle blew and he declared the time.

"That was 9 seconds Rico. How many rounds do you have left?"

Rico emptied her magazine through the chamber. Five bullets fell; thus it only took one round per target. Immediately the range was filled with cheers and shrieks and the girls flooded towards Rico wide-eyed in wonder and marvel.

"_Kakkoi, _Rico-chan!"

"_Sugoi_!"

"You must have a really nice hammer!"

Rico just smiled widely and scratched her head awkwardly. She never got so much praise and at the Agency, what she did was normal. Suddenly, she felt a hand hug and tug her left arm. It was Funko. "_Nee! Nee! _Teach me how you did that, eh, Rico?"

"_Hai!_"

Suddenly, Sixteen approached her and her right hand held the M-16 above her neck. "Now we're even tomboy! We need to settle this score. Come by at the back of the gymnasium after school hours and let's have a mini-game. You can use your preferred weapons," Sixteen then walked away.

**Round 3**

It was past 1600 hours and Rico was in the back of the gym carrying her SVD with her CZ-75 concealed as a back-up weapon only, Funko was with her and she was anxious. Not only was she worried that her friends were going to do something prohibited but she was also concerned for their safety.

Sixteen finally arrived, carrying her M-16. "Hey, Sixteen, you don't have to do this; in fact please don't!" Funko begged.

"I have to settle this Funko. I'll accept whatever the outcome of this game will be. After this, I won't bother with 'competing' anymore," Sixteen replied coolly.

"Now tomboy, the rules are simple. The rules of engagement is search and destroy. We'll have three minutes from the go signal to run and hide. After that, we search and eliminate each other."

"You mean we kill each other?" Rico said innocently.

"No, _baka_! We use this," and she handed Rico a Kevlar bulletproof vest, "that vest is good; it can withstand even some high-calibre bullets. But these are modified. They are fitted with sensors that correspond to vital parts in the torso. In short, if the buzzer and light in the vest turns on, it means you are eliminated. Thus, we only fire at the vest but assume that each round really hits a part of the body. How's that to you?"

Rico fell silent for a moment and thought. She had such trainings at the Agency so it wouldn't be that hard. Besides, she wanted for this rivalry to end and just be friends with Funko and the others. In the Agency, no such rivalries existed; they always helped each other. Finally, Rico put on the vest; Sixteen did the same. "I'll do this Sixteen but promise me after this, no more competitions."

"Sure thing. This is the last," Sixteen replied.

"_Dame_!" Funko cried. "Don't do this!"

"Leave us Funko. We had a deal already. If you want to help out you give the signal for us to start."

Funko's face became filled with distress; she doesn't have much of a choice so reluctantly she nodded. When both of them were ready. Funko gave the signal, "_Hajime_!"

The two ran in different directions. Rico headed for the middle school building while Sixteen for the forest. Rico went to the top floor and found a good vantage point where she set up her SVD. Sixteen went behind covers in the trees—she anticipated that Rico would be sniping. After three minutes in their watches, they began.

Rico watched her surroundings carefully using her high-powered rifle scope. She saw a movement in the trees which from experience told her was _human _movement. But she waited. She can't afford to shoot an innocent. Finally her confirmation came: the blonde hair with an orange hair clip. She began firing.

"_Ku-so_! What an eagle-eye! At least I know where she is," Sixteen swore and open fired then got on her stomach and crawled, careful not to reveal her position. Rico fired at where she last fired but fell silent again. "I won't be able to hit her like this, my gun's short; damn that sniper. I need to get closer."

And so Sixteen crawled and ran towards the middle school building. Hiding in covers whenever possible and firing to distract Rico. She made random zigzagging movements whenever there was no cover making it difficult for Rico to hit her. Unlike other targets, Sixteen was small and fast.

"No good, she's too fast," Rico muttered under her breath, her sights still focused. Sixteen appeared again and she fired. The shot hit her in the left shoulder but was not enough to disable her. Sixteen staggered back towards cover but fired a burst as she did so. Since she was quite near Rico now, the shots hit Rico's scope, rendering it useless. Rico quickly fell back and removed the scope as well as the other accessories. Sixteen used this opportunity and ran inside the middle school building. When Rico looked down, she saw no traces of Sixteen; instantly, she knew Sixteen was inside the building. Rico though there was only one option left: ambush.

Slinging her SVD in the left shoulder, she retrieved her CZ-75 and climbed down, her ears alert for any sound. As she was in the third floor staircase, the fire alarms blared. _Damn_, Rico thought, _she's really smart_. It would now be impossible to hear Sixteen. Rico's initial reaction was to exit the stairway and take cover in a room. As she did that, a burst of shots welcomed her. Rico decided to just exit in the second floor but as she did that, another burst of shots just came. _No good_, _I have to face her head-on, this has to end! _Rico decided.

She exited the stairway and Sixteen fired at her; but she used her arms to block the shots. Her arms immediately oozed blood and that surprised Sixteen. Taking the opportunity, Rico fired with her pistol continuously in Sixteen's vest. At the fifth shot, the buzzer sounded and the red light turned on. Sixteen dropped her weapon and raised her hands.

"_Baka_! You used your arm!" Sixteen shouted.

"But there were no rules prohibiting it," Rico replied.

"Idiot, not that! You put yourself in danger just to win!"

"I want this contest to end so we'll all be friends."

"Still! Come on, let's take you to the nurse!"

Funko arrived just in time and she cried when she saw Rico. "Rico! Rico! You have blood all over you!" Funko removed her uniform leaving her wearing only a thin, white, sleeveless shirt. She wrapped it in Rico's bleeding arm and removed her vest.

"_Arigatou_, Funko. But I'm fine, nothing to worry about…" Rico smiled and then she staggered. Sixteen and Funko quickly brought her to the doctor.

**Doctor Sig SK46's Quarters**

Since the school is closed so was the doctor's office so they rushed Rico to Dr. SK46's sleeping quarters. Luckily, it was far from the professors' quarters.

Rico slowly opened her eyes, "Where am I?" she asked.

"At last she came into!" cried Funko who was sitting in a chair besides the bed. "I was so worried Rico, but at least you're fine."

"You're in my quarters Ms. Rico," said the doctor kindly. "Lucky for you, your arm seems well and doesn't need replacement at least not according to the manual. Seems like the 'repair shots' did the job." She pointed at the black medical kit and a booklet with the Agency's logo and marked "Top Secret."

Rico looked at her arm and tried to move it. It did. She was more than happy. What terrified her was the loss of her body.

"It might take a couple of days for you to fully recover," continued Nurse SK46.

"Thank you, doctor. And sorry for the trouble," Rico said silently.

"Not at all! Not at all! Normally I would report this to the Headmaster," Funko and Sixteen looked in alarm, "but I guess it would do you more harm than good. I'll keep mum about this, but you have to clean the mess in the middle school building!"

Sixteen and Funko offered themselves to do the job and off they went. Rico fell asleep again.

After about an hour, Sixteen and Funko was back at the doctor's quarters again. Rico woke up again. "Sorry, I wasn't able to help…"

"It's okay!" Funko replied. "Just please rest!"

"_Hai! Hai!_" Sixteen added. "And, uhm, here's something as an apology gift. I hope this will help you make feel better." She handed Rico a nicely wrapped package. Rico opened it and inside was a brand new high-powered rifle scope. "I busted your scope so I though you will need a new one," Sixteen said and she got Rico's Amati case, opened it and attached the scope to her SVD. "Try it," she said to Rico.

Rico tried her new scope, "This is good! Thank you so much Sixteen! You didn't have to bother…but thank you!" Rico's face was a mixture of tears and smile.

"Don't mention it. Just make sure you won't do that stupid trick again except of course when really needed," Sixteen replied.

"_Hai_! Uhm, Sixteen. No more competitions. Let's be friends, please?" Rico asked.

"I could use a friend as skilled as you," Sixteen grinned. "_Yosh_! To a new _tomodachi_!"


	8. Firearms Training (Part 2)

**Chapter Eight: Firearms Training (Part 2)**

**Sig**

**Social Welfare Agency, Undisclosed Location, Italy**

**Round 1**

Henrietta, Triela, Angelica, and Sig were sitting inside a classroom. Standing before them were the Handlers. Jean began to speak. "Today, we'll have your firearms proficiency training. The first part will consist of stationary target shooting using pistols. It will take place inside the indoor shooting range. For the second part, you'll practice your room clearing and raiding. That will take place in the outside. Any questions?" Sig raised her hand, "Yes?"

"Can I not use any other weapon in the first part—"

"You heard me, didn't you? Only _pistols_ will be used."

"_Demo_! I haven't fired any pistols. Only my AR—!"

"You cannot rely only on one weapon! You have to be proficient in all weapons. Say I destroy that gun of yours, what will you do? Run away? I have no time for this. Everyone to the armoury!"

Sig was about to protest but Henrietta held her hand, smiled and shook her head. Together they went to the armoury. Triela spoke with Sig.

"Don't argue with that Jean. He's the leader of the other Handlers and the field commander for Section 2. In short, he's a tough nut. But what you said earlier, is that true?" Sig nodded. "Don't worry. You already fired ARs. Pistols are easier unless you're firing a fifty cal. In general, it's easier to control and there is less recoil to worry about. The armoury has _lots _of guns. You're a Sig, right? So just pick one of the Sig pistols."

They reached the armoury and indeed there were _lots_ of weapons. Sig chose a P226. "Nice choice," Henrietta said. Sig just smiled and together they headed to the indoor range.

At the indoor range, the girls wore their head earmuffs and shooting glasses. They positioned themselves in individual stalls, their Handlers behind them. The RCO (Range Conducting Officer) stood further behind. "On my signal, commence firing. One…Two…Fire!"

The range was filled with the noise of gunfire which was much louder since it was indoor. After they emptied their magazines, the RCO ordered to stop firing, to put their weapons into safety, and to holster their weapons. Their targets approached them. Sig was disappointed. Only five hit the centre, the others were scattered. Jean smirked, "This your best? My grandmother can shoot better."

"I told you! I'm no good at this pistol! Let me use my AR and you'll see what I'm made of!" Sig protested.

"That's no excuse. I expect you to improve your pistol skills. Remain here until you get perfect scores."

"What the—that's crazy…I…I'm no cyborg—" Sig started to protest but Jean slapped her.

"You talk too much and you're disobeying orders! That ought to teach you a lesson!"

Giuse and Henrietta ran, the former placed himself between Jean and Sig while the latter wiped the blood from Sig's lips. "Enough Jean! You can't treat her like that! It's already good for a first time considering she hasn't fired a pistol ever. Why don't we give her a chance to show what's she made of."

Jean just sneered. "You're too soft Giuse. Whatever," Jean turned to Sig, "thank this soft-hearted Handler for this chance I'm giving you. Pick up your AR and let's see what you're made of in the outdoor range." Then he walked away.

"Are you okay, Sig?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes. Thank you 'Etta and thank you, Giuse," replied Sig.

"Don't mention it," Giuse replied casually. "Just don't waste this chance to show what you're made of."

At the outdoor range, Sig was standing alone at the middle of the firing positions, carrying her SG550.

"Hit all targets as fast as possible within the time limit which is…two minutes," Jean said. "Your performance depends upon the number of targets you take down. On my mark," Sig braced herself, "Three…two…commence firing!"

For the first minute, targets appeared randomly in the left, right, and centre. Sig took them down perfectly with one shot each. At the last minute, multiple targets—thirteen of them—popped up from left to right and started closing in on her. She reloaded her magazine and switched to full automatic fire and placed the SG550 in her right hand. Using only one hand, she fired at the targets continuously from left to right as if wielding a samurai sword. All the targets' heads were torn. When she was finished, Sig just stood.

The other girls clapped while the Handlers—again sans Jean—let out a low whistle. Never had they seen such a trick. The girls and the Handlers approached Sig.

"Hey, how'd you do that Sig?" Henrietta asked.

"Well, I used my gun like a samurai sword," Sig explained, "normally, I'd shoot at the targets individually but by using my SG550 as a sword, I was able to shoot in a line. I used the speed and centrifugal force of the swing to eliminate the recoil made by the full auto mode."

"Wow!" Triela exclaimed. "You should teach us that technique, it will come in handy!"

"Looks like she really is good when using her own gun, Jean, in fact excellent," Giuse said. Jean's expression was just flat. Sig looked at her and gave off a smile that was more like a sneer. Although flat-faced, Jean's face showed signs of impression and a look of defeat. _Alright_, _she's good at her stuff_, Jean thought. He turned and said out loud, "Okay enough. Let's practice your raiding and room clearing."

**Round 2**

The girls were now in the room clearing training area—a replica of a building with many rooms. They were divided into two teams: Alpha (Sig and Henrietta) and Bravo (Triela and Angelica). Alpha was positioned in the east entrance while Bravo in the north. The Handlers were in the observation tower where they would give out instructions.

"Command to all units, the training begins on my signal. Clear all the rooms and arrest the prime suspect as fast as you can. The suspect is in one of the rooms. Whoever team gets to arrest him earns an extra day-

off," Jean said over the line. "Do you understand that?"

"Roger!"

"'Etta, can you take point?" asked Sig. "No problem Sig, let's do our best so we'll have an extra vacation," Henrietta smiled.

"Ready!" Jean's voice resonated in their earphones again. Sig readied her SG550 and Henrietta her P90. In the north entrance, Triela readied her Winchester M97 Trench shotgun and Angelica her Steyr AUG. "Commence operation!"

Henrietta kicked the door open and they entered the first room which has only one target that Sig took out. Henrietta went to the room at the right side. Sig followed. It was Sig's turn to bust the door open and as she did so, they took cover in the walls and Henrietta threw a flash-bang. After the blast, they entered the room and shot the three targets. On and on they cleared the rooms. At the observation tower, Giuse remarked, "That exchange student, she's really good."

"Yeah. Got to admit that. She fires fast and she's accurate—pretty good for a non-cyborg."

"Looks like Alpha's in the lead," Giuse said. Henrietta and Sig cleared about six rooms already and were closing in on the centre room where the target—a Section 2 agent—was sitting.

"I won't get so confident," Jean said. "Bravo may have cleared lesser rooms but they are much closer now."

In less than five minutes, both Bravo and Alpha team were at the two entrances of the room.

"This will be interesting," Marco said who was now looking more closely.

Both teams entered the room simultaneously. Angelica threw a smoke grenade and Henrietta a flash-bang.

Sig and Triela both entered the room and they shouted simultaneously "On the floor, now! Hands in the air!"

"Okay! Okay! Enough! Do you really have to use such excessive force?" the agent said.

"Oh! Sig and 'Etta! We came together!" Triela said. "I thought we'd arrive first!"

"So did we! That's why we used two grenades!" Henrietta replied and they all laughed leaving the agent in dismay for his eyes and ears were still stinging.

**At the classroom**

The girls and their Handlers regrouped at the room for a debriefing.

"The assault took three minutes and fifty-four seconds," Jean said. "Good enough. And Sig, you did well. But don't get lax. Improve your skill especially on pistols."

Henrietta nudged Sig and she just returned it with a smile.

"So, who gets the extra vacation, Mr. Hirscher?" Triela asked.

Hirscher looked at his fellow Handlers and they gave a nod. "Well, since you entered the room at the same time, all of you get the extra day-off," Hirscher said with a smile.

The girls cheered and all of them were visibly happy. Sig for herself was contented. _At least I was able to show what I'm made of and earned the trust and respect of my friends and superiors…except that baka-Jean! _Sig though with a beam.


	9. Practicum (Part 1)

**Chapter Nine: Practicum (Part 1)**

Days passed swiftly in the girls' student exchange programs and they learned many things. For Sig, she learned how to do CQB-HTH, fire different weapons, and perform tactical assaults. For Rico, she learned how to make her gun an "extension" and "part" of her body so that she can fire better. They also contributed knowledge to their classmates. Sig contributed what Rico learned and the girls at Seishou Academy learned how to do melee fights and not to rely on just one weapon.

A month has passed and there is only another month to go. All seemed well—or so they thought.

* * *

**Social Welfare Agency Command Centre, Undisclosed Agency, Italy**

Sections 1 and 2 of the Agency were having an emergency command conference under Madame Monica Petris, Minister of Defence.

"The Agency has been requested by the PM to protect a very important asset and figure—none other than the Roman Catholic Pope, Julius IV," began Petris, "this newly-elected Pope's recent audiences, letters, and statements are all anti-Padania. That naturally drew the ire of those terrorists."

In front of them, a video was playing showing Julius IV speaking.

_"Instead of diving Italy between the poor and the rich, Italy must unite and help each other. Such a cause for division is morally unjustifiable and is to be condemned! Such a cause is a product of selfishness! It is further compounded by the use of force and terror making it a grievously evil act…"_

"Intelligence suggests," Chief Lorenzo spoke, "that Padania _seriously _aims to kidnap this Pope or, should they fail in the attempt, assassinate him. We cannot allow such disaster to happen. Not only will we lose an asset but the very credibility and existence of the SWA is at stake."

"Is there any intelligence as to _when _will those Padania bastards do this feat?" Jean asked.

"Yes, Mr. Croce," Petris replied, "our level A-1 agent reported that the attempt will be carried out two days from now—during the Papal Mass and lunch for some dignitaries. They intend it to be _public_ as a show of force and to instil fear."

"I see. Let me guess, the _fratello_ teams will deploy shortly to augment security around the Pope?" Jean asked.

"Correct Mr. Croce," Lorenzo said, "however, there is a problem. We lack one cyborg. It will significantly weaken our force."

"We can use the exchange student," Jean replied.

"We _cannot _sortie an exchange student let alone not a cyborg. What if she dies? You want to end the diplomatic relations between Italy and Japan?" Lorenzo retorted.

"She may not be a cyborg but she is a _gun_. That could still be an advantage. If Padania intends the attack to be public and overwhelming, they will use an enormous force. We need _all_ the help we can have!"

"What do you think, Monica?" asked Lorenzo.

For a while, Petris was silent. But she finally decided, "Jean is right. We need all the help we can have. We have to sortie this exchange student."

"But the Academy will _never _agree," Lorenzo insisted.

"Remember that the SWA and the Academy does _not _exist officially. Any casualties will be kept silent. No one would blabber anything. That means to say that we do not need to inform the Academy nor seek their consent," Petris argued back. No one countered her anymore. What she said made sense anyway.

"So it's settled then. Everyone. I want you to think of a battle plan in an hour. After that, be prepared to sortie in another two hours," the Defence Minister concluded.

**Three hours later…**

The three _fratello_ boarded a black van and their destination was Rome.

"What is the plan, Giuse?" asked Henrietta once the van started to move.

"Since you are with the shortest hair, it will be easier for you to protect the Pope closer. You will wear this wig to conceal your hair and act as a choir member. I will pretend to be a priest and you will be my nephew. The two of us will protect the Pope up close."

"Marco will be a foreign dignitary and Angelica will be her daughter," Jean continued. "as for the Hirscher-Triela team, they will augment the Pope's personal security detail while we," and he looked towards Sig, "will be outside and monitor the situation there,

"Let me make this clear as early as now, Sig: this will be a very important and dangerous operation and I will be your immediate superior. That means to say you will follow my orders without question and hesitation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir Jean," replied Sig. In the past few days, she learned the importance of obedience. _Obey first before you complain_, she reminded herself. "Just a question: do the superiors in my school know about this?"

Marco, Hirscher, and Giuse looked at Jean. The commander of the _fratellos_ and the field commander for Section 2 had anticipated such a question. "Yes, they do," Jean lied casually. "In fact, they are proud and content that you would join such an important operation to hone your skills. Consider it your practical test. Once this operation is finished, your exchange student program will be completed and you can go home." The latter was not a lie. It was what the Command Committee decided with Petris assuring them that she will do the talking.

"I see," Sig replied enthusiastically, eager to see her friends at the Academy again.

**Several hours before the Mass...**

The group stayed at the _Domus Sanctae Marthae_ thanks to the strings pulled by no less than the Prime Minister and the documents faked by the Agency. Before the operation commenced, the girls and the Handlers were in their "battle gears" already.

Giuse wore a black cassock with a sash around his waist. Underneath his clerical attire were a bulletproof vest, extra magazines, and a P90 SMG. Henrietta was completely transformed: she wore a boy's wig with brown partly curly hair and she also wore her choir dress-a red soutane and white surplice. Below her liturgical attire were also a bulletproof vest and her P239 with extra magazines.

Marco wore a formal coat while Angelica fashioned a black formal dress. Both of them had bulletproof vests and carried pistols (Angelica's was in her bag). The Jean-Sig and Hirscher-Triela teams wore their usual coat and ties including Sig who was dressed like Triela: formal pants, necktie, vest, and an overcoat. Concealed below were their weapons-an HK G3 for Triela and an SG550 for Sig.

Of course, their most important equipment was with them: communication devices. Each has an earphone implant and microphone in their lapels except for the Jean and Hirscher teams who used the normal Secret Service throat microphones.

Before they started to leave the _Domus_, Triela asked Jean if she could talk to Sig. The Handler agreed but on the condition of making it short.

"What is it, Triela?" asked Sig.

"Have you ever killed anyone, Sig?" Triela asked in return.

Sig's expression became uncomfortable and she said, "No."

"Well, listen to me. This is a dangerous mission. You _may _or even _have _to _kill_ people. Thanks to our conditioning, we don't think much about it but I don't know about you-"

"I…I can't possibly kill!" Sig protested.

"Listen!" Triela shook Sig a little, "that hesitation will kill you and your friends. Remember this: it's either you and your friends or the enemy that will die. I am not hesitating in that moment and having myself and my friends get killed. Just think about that. But when the time comes, just pull the trigger."

Sig was silent for a moment before she gave an uncertain nod and said, "I'll do my best." Deep inside her, she wasn't ready to kill. _I wish I won't have to kill_, she thought.

**Sistine Chapel, the Vatican**

The Mass will be held at ten in the morning at the Sistine Chapel. Security around the area was tight. All tourist activities had been halted and roads were blocked by the Vatican police augmented by the _Carabineiri _and the Italian military. The dignitaries, which of course included Marco, were to enter using the _Via delle Fondamenta._ Marco and Angelica stood in the place assigned to them-near the aisle.

Jean and Sig were positioned outside in the _Via del Governatorato_ overlooking the _Palazzo del Governatorato_ while Triela and Hirscher were with the Swiss Guards guarding the exit leading to St. Peter's Basilica. Henrietta was already with the choir and Giuse, now also wearing a white surplice, was near Pope Julius IV.

The Mass started normally with the Pope, some cardinals and bishops processing in the aisle towards the altar. Their graceful and solemn strides were accompanied by the heavenly and angelic hymn of the choir. Giuse helped the elderly Pope Julius walk towards the altar. As the last member of the procession entered the door, the Swiss Guards closed it. Two guards guarded from the inside and four in the outside. Immediately, the _Fondamenta _was also barricaded by the Swiss Guards and military police.

Everything went normally but as the Mass approached the _Kyrie _a static filled the communications line.

"What's this?" Jean asked the _Oberstleutnant _or the Vice-Commandant of the Swiss Guards besides him.

"Must be an interference, sir," replied the stout Lieutenant Colonel.

"An awfully long interference if you ask me, please have it checked," replied Jean, a bit irritated.

In response, the Vice-Commandant ordered one _Hellebardier_ to check the communications van.

Inside the Sistine Chapel Pope Julius IV chanted "_Kyrie eleison_". Suddenly, there were explosions and smoke filled the room. People fainted here and there

"Goddammit! Sleeping gas!" Marco shouted, "Angelica cover your nose and ready your weapons."

Giuse quickly pushed the Pope down and took cover behind the altar, both were covering their noses. Henrietta removed her wig and surplice and wielded her P90 and sprinted towards Giuse.

Gunfire filled the room. It was Hirscher and Triela shooting at the Swiss Guards who were wearing gas masks.

"Traitors!" Marco muttered. "Angelica, we'll move towards the Pope while providing support fire for Hirscher and Triela. Shoot at those wearing masks, they're Padania." And so they went slowly to the altar, Marco firing his Steyr TMP and Angelica her Steyr M.

"There're too many of them," Hirscher said while taking cover below a pew, "and the line has been jammed, we cannot ask for back-up. We'll die if the place stays shut. Triela, try to bust the doors!"

Triela nodded and fired at the front doors. Unknown to them, Jean and Sig were also engaging about a platoon of Padania terrorists, some of them Swiss Guards who defected. They barricaded themselves in front of the Sistine Chapel entrance to prevent entry.

"Don't hesitate to kill, Sig," Jean ordered, "we have to get inside that chapel! Otherwise, all of them will die there!"

But Sig didn't kill; rather she shot at legs, arms, or weapons. That itself made her uncomfortable, more so the thought of having to kill.

Jean heard rotor sounds approaching. He took out his rifle scope and saw an MI-24VD model Hind drawing near. It was with Italian Army markings.

"Finally, back-up has arrived," the Vice-Commandant shouted while taking refuge behind a slab of concrete.

The Hind faced the Sistine chapel and to the shock and disbelief of everyone it released a salvo of 57mm rockets and 30mm rounds on the roof. A massive hole appeared where the roof of the Sistine used to be and several personnel started to rappel down from the Hind inside the devastated chapel.


	10. Practicum (Part 2)

**Chapter Ten: Practicum (Part 2)**

**Seishou Academy, Undisclosed Location, Japan**

Rico and company approached the large bulletin board; Sixteen was particularly excited. For the past few the days, the talk at the Academy was about the incoming Annual Seishou Academy Team Battle and today the announcement of the teams will be released.

"EH? Her again?!" Sixteen bellowed upon seeing her and Elle's names together.

"Calm down, Sixteen, Elle did great last year. You owe your victory and life to her!" Funko exclaimed. Elle gave a big pout, blushed, and nodded.

"_Hai! Hai!_ Just don't go off wandering and arriving late, Elle!" Sixteen said while pointing a finger at Elle who gave a smile and nodded again.

When Funko looked at the board, she gave a squeal. "What is it now?" asked Sixteen. Funko pointed a shaky finger while her eyes rounded in surprise. Sixteen followed the finger and saw what was written: Team Alpha: FN FNC-RICO.

"Lucky you!" Sixteen exclaimed.

Rico approached while skipping happily and saw the announcements. She was elated and gave off a big smile. "You know, at the Agency, we also had these contests," she said, "my pair was almost always my close friend Henrietta. You remind me of her!" she said to Funko whose hands she held. Funko blushed heavily.

"Hey Rico, Funko's hammer is sensitive! If you do that, she'll wet you! HAHA!" Sixteen teased and chuckled aloud.

"Shut up!" Funko shouted while withdrawing her hands.

"So where will it take place…Hmm…Oh, the theme is Urban Warfare! So we'll have it in the 'Seishou Town' built by the Academy," Sixteen replied.

"Hey, Rico. You said back in Italy you always fight in cities and raid buildings, right?" Funko asked. Rico nodded. "We'll beat you Sixteen! I have Rico on me!" Funko stuck out her tounge.

"Really? Remember, the US also performed a lot of urban operations and I have been used there! So we'll see!" Sixteen replied smugly.

Rico was too thrilled to care who wins. Such contests reminded her of what they had back at the Agency and playing with Henrietta whom Funko resembles. She loved how she could move so much and exercise her body in such events-that makes her feel alive and is enough for her. It was an added bonus that she is paired up with Funko, the closest friend she found in the Academy.

* * *

**The Annual Seishou Academy Team Battle**

**"Seishou Town", Undisclosed Location, Japan**

The Sikorsky UH-60 Blackhawks carrying the girls from the Academy landed gently at the helipad in the Seishou Town. Though named a town, it was actually a massive complex city composed of buildings (both small and tall), roads, shrines, stores, and even a subway system just to name a few. The Town was built by the Academy for training purposes.

At the helipad, the girls were ushered to the tents set up in front of the observation/air control tower. In the tents were long wooden tables and benches and several boards where the map of the town was pinned. When they settled down, Instructor Garand began to brief them.

"The rules of the game are quite different from last year's battle. It will be a combination of death match and conquest. This means that there will only be one base which _you will have to find_. You won't mistake it when you see it. Conquering that base is not the only objective. You must also eliminate the other teams.

"That means to say that you must both eliminate all teams and conquer the base. Both requirements are needed to win. Eliminating all teams without finding the base does not make you win nor would you be a winner by simply finding the base.

"The contest will begin by the deployment of all teams when the signal goes off. You have three minutes to run and take cover and find strategic positions. No one is allowed to engage at that part. At the second signal, the battle begins and you must fight your way to the base.

"Remember to only shoot at the vests! Prepare to sortie in thirty minutes. That is all. Good luck!"

Instructor Garand climbed up the observation tower while the girls went to the "dressing" area where they wore their bulletproof vests above their usual Seishou Academy uniforms. They also stuffed their vests with extra magazines. Finally, they put on their Velcro nameplates. Rico's was the only different one. Whereas the others read M16, FNC, L85, etc., hers read RICO. After dressing, the girls cleaned and tuned-up their weapons; Rico would still be using her SVD Dragunov which she fitted with a silencer.

As they were cleaning/tuning up, Sixteen spoke, "the rules this year sure are difficult! I wonder what entered that rusty Garand's mind."

"Yeah, sure is," Funko said, "but I have Rico. We'll make it for sure!" and she gave Rico a pat in the back. Rico smiled in return while she was tuning up her sniper rifle.

"You're not using an AR, Rico? Good luck when it comes to close fights!" laughed Sixteen.

"Never mind her Rico, we'll do our best!" whispered Funko while she held Rico's hand. She quickly pulled it away and blushed for she felt her heart _and _hammer _thump!_

"What is it, Funko-chan?" asked Rico. Her smile just made Funko's heart and hammer thump more.

"_Be…betsu ni!_" Funko replied blushing even harder.

"It's nothing Rico. I bet Funko just prevented her hammer from going off!" teased Sixteen. Again, Rico's face was clueless and innocent; until now, she hasn't figured out what the "hammer" thing is all about. Funko was about to protest but the speakers blared with Garand's voice, "Everyone, assemble to the clearing now, I repeat, assemble now!"

The girls hurriedly ran towards the clearing and assembled by their teams, some of them were:

Team Alpha: Funko-Rico

Team Bravo: AR18-Galil

Team Charlie: Sixteen-Elle

Team Delta: AUG-T91

Instructor Garand was looking at them from the tower and he shouted, "Ready yourselves! Prepare to sortie when I fire the flare! On the count of three…three…two…" and Garand fired a red flare which zoomed up at the sky.

The teams ran at full speed in different directions. Funko and Rico headed towards the west (the helipad in which they assembled was in the northeast most part of the city). Upon reaching a what seemed like a store, Rico pointed that they should turn southwest. "There's that tall building, it's good for taking cover," she said. Funko nodded and they proceeded. They ran a street lined up with low to middle rise buildings. Before they reached the tall building, a green flare came up at the sky and the speakers around rang out again, "Three minutes is over. You are now weapons free. Good luck!"

With that, they quickly took cover in the nearest building.

"Hey, Rico, you have more experience in these things, you take point," Funko said.

Rico nodded with a beam, "_Hai_! I'll provide covering fire while you advance, that will be our tactic. You engage anyone who gets near you but don't worry; I'll take them out before they even get close."

"How about you, Rico? No one will cover you," asked Funko who was worried.

"Don't worry about me, I'm extra sensitive! Just remember to be sensitive too. Just look quickly at the source of any sound or sight and you'll do fine!"

"_Arigatou_, Rico. Let's do this, we can win," beamed Funko.

Rico motioned Funko to cross the street and take cover into what looked like a dilapidated house. As Funko moved out, Rico scanned the surroundings with her well-trained and enhanced eyes and saw the glint of a gun barrel sticking out of a building. It was aiming at Funko. Rico fired at the barrel and the girl holding it staggered forward: AUG. Seeing her opportunity, Rico fired two successive rounds at AUG's vest and she fell inside the building. Rico gestured to Funko that she had one down and Funko made a thumbs-up sign.

Scanning the area again, Rico saw that it was clear and ordered Funko to proceed down the street. Funko did so carefully yet swiftly. Rico also changed her position while still looking around. As Funko was walking, a manhole opened up and there came out T91. Funko dodged T91's fire just in time and returned fire. The bullets hit T91's vest and she fell down.

"Sheesh, you two are good. You're as good as winners," T91 said. The speakers made a sound again, "Team Delta has been eliminated!"

"Thanks! Take care, T91," Funko smiled. Rico grabbed Funko's wrist, "I'll climb the top of that five-storey building. You wait below and look at me. Go when I signal you to. Don't worry, I'll cover you from above."

"_Hai!_ Rico. Take care!" and they separated ways. Rico quickly went up the building. In less than a minute, she was there. She signalled Funko to proceed. As Funko did so, she took cover every now and then to what cover was available. Rico continued to scan the surroundings and she saw someone running and approaching Funko: Galil. She quickly fired at her and the Israeli-made gun who resembled a cat fell. Rico was alert for any signs of AR-18. _She had to be nearby, _Rico thought.

As Funko hid behind a car, the building across her suddenly exploded. Debris started to fell over her. In a flash, Rico jumped from the fifth floor and landed perfectly below. She dashed at full speed, hugged Funko, pushed and covered her.

As they stirred up, they saw the pile of concrete that would have squashed Funko. "Oh my…thank you Rico," Funko said as she hugged Rico and cleaned the dust that covered her face. "Are you hurt?"

Rico shook her head, "I'm fine."

From behind them, someone came running, Eighteen. Rico aimed her gun and was about to fire but Eighteen lowered her gun and raised her hand. "Don't shoot! Are you hurt?"

Rico lowered her SVD as well and Funko answered ,"No. How about you?"

"I'm okay. I heard the explosions and quickly ran here. You think that was part of the game? It's unusual," Eighteen wondered.

Before Funko could answer, there came the sound of continuous gunfire and Eighteen's vest became full of holes and she fell. "Eighteen!" Funko screamed. Rico pushed Funko down and hurled her in a cover. She then retrieved Eighteen's unconscious body to cover as well.

"That's not an automatic rifle, that's a light machine gun," Rico said, "I don't think this is part of the game anymore! Quick, let's get out of here!"

She carried Eighteen in her shoulders and they ran towards a subway entry. As they ran, the ground in which Funko stepped on exploded into pieces, sending her falling to the ground in her face. Rico crouched and aimed at the source and couldn't believe what she saw: a Croatian RT-20 20mm Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle. Wielding it was a girl who wore a black school uniform and a Russian golden mask. Rico fired at the girl's hand and she retreated. They continued to the subway while Rico reloaded her SVD.

Before entering, they Sixteen and Elle running.

"Good to see you!" Funko exclaimed.

"This is dangerous; it's not part of the game anymore!" Sixteen shouted. As she did so, the speaker near them sounded again, it was Garand's voice.

"To all students, RTB immediately. This is not a game or a drill. Carry the wounded with you. Evacuation is under way. I repeat, to all students, return to base…"

"Inside the subway, quick!" Sixteen commanded, "there's a shortcut if we follow the tracks!"

The group descended. Before they could reach the station, gunfire greeted them. They took cover in the posts.

"That's not one of ours, it's an automatic shotgun!" Sixteen exclaimed as she returned fire.

"It's a Saiga 12," Rico said, "they also had an RT-20 sniper rifle earlier!"

"They had what?!" Sixteen screamed while still firing. The Saiga suddenly silenced. It was Funko who hit her.

"Onward," Sixteen ushered. As they ran, a burst of fire came again and Elle fell unconscious, her vest torn to pieces.

"ELLE!" Sixteen shouted. She carried Elle on her shoulders.

"It's too dangerous, let's get back up," Rico said and they did that. When they reached upstairs again, four girls wearing black school uniforms and Russian masks were aiming their weapons at them: the one with the slightly damaged RT-20, a PKP Pecheneg, an OTs-14 Groza, and who looked like to be their leader, an AK-47. Behind them, three girls also approached, aiming their weapons: the Saiga 12, a Bison, and a Saritch .308.

"Give it up already," said the AK-47.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sixteen asked.

"None of your concern. I'm going to count to three for you to drop your guns. You'll do it if you know what's best," said the Saritch.

Sixteen raised her weapon and aimed at AK-47. Behind her, Saritch and Saiga fired at Sixteen who quickly fell and rolled down the floor. Bison kicked Sixteen further downwards. Rico dropped her SVD.

"Good girl-" RT-20 said but was cut off when Rico lunged at her. Rico drew out her CZ-75 and fired three rounds at RT-20's head which blew into pieces. Blood and skull fragments splattered in her friends and Rico's face. Taking opportunity of the surprise, Rico tackled Pecheneg and fired four rounds, two at the neck and two at the face.

AK-47 shouted, "You bitch!" and fired at Rico who used Pecheneg as a body shield. Behind them, Saritch knocked Funko unconscious using her gun and slumped Funko in her shoulders.

"Yo! AK! I have one already, let's retreat!" Saritch shouted. AK-47 walked backwards while firing and then she turned and ran down the station.

"FUNKO!" Rico cried. She retrieved the RT-20, reloaded it, and fired it. It hit the back of Groza's head which blew into smithereens, the brains, blood, and skull fractures scattering everywhere including Elle and Eighteen who were lying. Groza's body fell and blood gushed out from her severed head. AK fired again from the dark and several rounds hit Rico in her left arm and right hip. Blood spurted from Rico's arm and hip but she did not mind. Instead, she threw the RT-20, retrieved her SVD and continued down the subway.

"Ri…Rico," it was Sixteen, she was barely conscious and dirt covered her, "save…save Funko, please…"

"_Hai_, Sixteen, I will. Please stay there. Ask for backup when the teachers come."

Sixteen nodded and dozed off. Rico ran further down the station.

_Funko, hold on. I'll save you! I won't lose you!_


	11. Of Love and Guns

**Chapter Eleven: Of Love and Guns**

**Seishou Town Subway System, Undisclosed Location, Japan**

Rico ran further down the tunnel, in pursuit of Funko's remaining abductors: AK-47 their leader, Saritch who looked like the second-in-command, Saiga, and Bizon. Rico arrived at the station and she was greeted by gunfire. She took cover in a post which was thinning and blowing to pieces due to the bullets.

"Go ahead, I'll take down this bitch!" it was Bizon. The rest of the Russian guns continued down the railway and ran on the opposite direction, that is, away from the tracks leading to the base. As they ran, Bison continuously fired. "I'll make you pay for what you did to my comrades!" shouted Bison, "give it up already! I'll make it easier for you!"

_A PP-19 Bizon_, Rico's head was processing information, _developed by Kalashnikov with the help of Dragunov. Very fast, accurate, deadly. Used by the Russian FSB. I have no chance of defeating her as long as she fires at me. I have only one window: reloading time._

"Come on out you chicken, you'll make a good _borscht!_" Bizon laughed hysterically. Her firing shortly stopped as she released her magazine and started loading another cylinder. As she did so Rico sprang from her cover and threw her bulletproof vest with all her might at Bizon. The Russian SMG kicked it sideways, blocking her vision for a short time. In that short time, Rico moved to the other side and gave Bizon a powerful punch in the face.

Bizon fell down and attempted to fire at Rico. But Rico kicked stomped at her wrist and kicked the gun away. Unarmed, Bizon struggled in vain as Rico continuously delivered lethal punches. When Bizon became unconscious, Rico stomped at her face, crushing it and covering Rico's shoes in blood. With Bizon dead, Rico stripped her clothes and frisked her. She was able to retrieve three RGD-5 anti-personnel fragmentation grenades. Rico stuffed them in her pockets.

Finished, Rico fetched her SVD and continued down the railway. Her sensitive ears told her that the abducting party hasn't gone far yet. Several semi-automatic fires made Rico drop down and crawl.

"You got Bizon? I'm impressed! But you won't get past me," it was Saritch.

"I already killed four of your comrades; it will be your turn soon!" Rico shouted in reply.

"Just you try!" and Saritch fired. The poor lighting and visibility in the tunnel made the battle difficult. Even Rico's enhanced eye cannot fully adjust. She knew she had to rely on something else: her ears.

She carefully filtered the sounds of concrete bits falling, the footsteps of the kidnappers running, and the source of the gunfire. _To the right! She's not firing from the open, there must be a dent in the tunnel! _True enough, there were empty spaces in the tunnel wall to take cover. Rico took cover in one of them too. She planned her attack: she'll move forward changing covers after Saritch fires and takes cover. But she had to do it silently.

Saritch fired again. Rico heard scuffles of footsteps, Saritch was taking cover. Rico moved forward.

Two fires and shuffle of footsteps. Rico moved forward again. _She used nine rounds already. A Saritch has only a ten-round magazine. Another fire and…_

Rico was correct. As Saritch fired another round, a spent magazine fell and she was reloading. Rico quickly lunged at her. But she did not expect Saritch to smash her rifle's butt into Rico's face. Rico was hit squarely and the impact sent her lying down. Saritch threw her rifle and fished out a 6P9 pistol and fired at Rico. Rico rolled to left just in time, the bullets hitting her right scapula by the back instead of her head. She then grabbed Saritch's wrist and literally snapped it. Saritch screamed in agony as the 6P9 fell from her hands. Rico kicked her by the stomach as she stood up. It was Saritch's turn to fall on her back.

Rico took out her CZ-75 and slowly went to the Russian bullpup lying down. "You _d'yavol suka_! _Ee-dee nah hooy!_" Rico didn't pay any attention and discharged five bullets into Saritch's head which exploded like a watermelon.

Again, Rico picked up her SVD and continued down the tracks. There was a little light ahead and Rico could hear a vehicle. She quickened her pace despite the pain she is feeling from her wounds. _I must save Funko_…

Ahead, there was a grey worn-out van. Saiga was already inside and she saw AK throwing Funko. AK boarded the van. _If they get away, Funko is good as gone. I mustn't let that van get away!_

But the van sped off. Rico ran faster than she had ever run in her life but the van just picked up speed. Rico though of something; it was risky but it had to be done, there was no choice left. She made another burst just to get near the van and retrieved an RGD-5 from her pocket. She released the pin and threw it with all her might. The grenade hit the back of the van and exploded sending it careening and finally tilting and falling leftwards.

She saw Funko's body being thrown. She landed softly to the right side of the railway and slowly she recovered consciousness. Then Saiga came out from the van. Rico quickly made the automatic shotgun's head explode by firing three consecutive rounds from her SVD. Blood poured out from Saiga's barely recognizable blown head as her body lay devoid of life.

AK-47 started crawling out of the van. Rico fired but AK was quick to crawl and hide behind the van. Rico decided securing Funko was more important so she got up and carried Funko and ran away from the van.

"Ri…co…you're bleeding…what…happened…" Funko whispered.

"I'm fine. I'll explain later. How about you, are you okay?" Rico asked. Funko made a little nod. "_Yokatta_-" Rico stopped as she fell. One of AK's bullets hit her somewhere near her right tibia.

"Rico!" Funko cried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll just put you down here. Wait for help, they're coming soon," Rico replied and she lied on her belly and aimed her SVD at the van. AK appeared again and Rico pulled the trigger; she missed. But AK's bullet nearly hit her by the head; they just missed Rico some centimetres. Rico decided to take cover in one of the dents beside the tunnel entrance.

Again, AK appeared and Rico shot but missed. But AK hit Rico by her shoulder. Blood gushed out from her recent wound and Rico clasped it. _I just cannot hit her, what is wrong with me!_ Rico thought, agitated and panicking already. Rico tried to shoot AK again but she failed. She became more distressed when she realized she was out of magazines. She put her sniper rifle down as well as the remaining grenades and pulled out her CZ-75. _I got to do this! _Rico thought.

Rico resolved to take out AK up-close. She went out of her cover and ran head on to AK, firing as she did. All but one missed; her lucky shot hit AK's vest and she staggered. AK let out a burst of gunfire and Rico used her left arm radius/ulna as a shield. Her arm spurted out blood and Rico staggered.

_Why can't I get her! _Rico thought angrily. Suddenly, she remembered what Funko said,

_No matter what your gun is, it's important not to think of it as something different. Think of it as an extension of your body. Think of it as a body part!_

And Rico realized what was wrong: her emotions, her fatigue, and the pain she felt made her think carrying her gun was already a burden. Her panic made her just waste bullets. And then she thought of her body. She loves her body so much. It makes her feel alive and she was happy moving it. She hated it when she "didn't have" her body before. Then she calmed and thought of her CZ-75 as an extension of her body. She started to love her gun as she loved her body and that made things easier. Her panic and pain seemed to fade away.

AK came into view again. Serenely, Rico switched her CZ-75 into full automatic mode. Then she aimed it at AK's vest and emptied her remaining fifteen-rounds. AK moved very swiftly to the right but Rico calmly and accurately followed her even as she was hit in the ribs. Her bullets tore AK's vest apart and sent her assault rifle flying away from her hands. They both landed; AK's body with a thump as blood oozed from her hole-filled vest, her weapon with a crash as its receiver and barrel broke.

Rico concealed her CZ-75 again and limped towards the fallen Russian. She removed her vest and saw several holes on her torso, seeping out blood. Rico put her knee in AK's chest. AK coughed up blood but just laughed.

"You're not one of those Seishou girls, no?...You're different…you're brutal…we…we don't kill each other but you brutalized them…" AK managed to say as she rasped out more blood.

"You tried to _kill_ my friends…I won't forgive you for that…" Rico said through gritted teeth and she fished out a combat neck knife from beneath her skirt.

"Stop it already Rico! It's over!" a voice called out from behind. Rico turned. It was Garand. He was aiming his M1 at AK. Beside him were the other students, also aiming their weapons at the Russian. There was T91, AUG, Galil, Eighteen, Sixteen, and Elle. All of them had wounds except for the last three who had more serious damages.

Rico was happy to see them fine but she saw Funko and remembered what could have happened to her. She suddenly saw Henrietta, Triela, Angelica, Claes, and even Jean and imagined they were in Funko's place. Anger filled her again and overwhelmed her. _No one hurts my friends_, Rico was getting more enraged, _whoever does so will pay!_

Losing control of her emotions yet gaining full control of her body, Rico started stabbing AK, first in the neck. AK gurgled out blood and managed to say "You _svin'ya_!" as her final words. AK fell dead but Rico did not stop stabbing her. As the tendons and bones on her neck snapped, blood continued to burst out, flooding Rico's body and covering her face. Before AK's head completely became severed from her body, Rico stabbed at her face, dismembering and disfiguring it beyond recognition. Blood, skull fragments, flesh, and even AK's eyeballs scattered and flew everywhere as Rico stopped only stabbing and started raking AK's face. The air was filled with the coppery smell of blood, oil, and fumes. As she stabbed, tears flowed out of Rico's eyes though she did not understand why she was crying.

The girls behind turned away from the gruesome sight. Even the tough Garand instructor twitched. Some covered their mouth trying to stop from vomiting while Sixteen was not able to stop herself and vomited. But Funko was different. Her eyes swelled up with tears and she slowly approached Rico. Funko wne to her knees, hugged, Rico, and clasped her blood-soaked hands.

"Stop it already, Rico. It's over. Please stop it already. We're all safe," Rico stopped raking AK's face or what was left of it. Funko just hugged her tigher and pulled her up. Rico dropped her knife. "Look at me, Rico, look at me…" Rico turned at Funko, "It's all over…thank you for saving me…enough already…"

Funko took out a hanky and wiped Rico's blood-stained face as well as her tears. She didn't mind the acrid smell of oil and blood. Slowly, Funko closed the distance between her and Rico's face until there was no more space between. Funko's lip closed in on Rico's, kissing her tenderly and intimately while hugging her tighter. Tears broke out from their eyes again and dripped down to their cheeks and closely united lips.

Rico felt the tiredness and pain conquering her, subsuming all her strength and body. Her eyes closed slowly as she fell. Funko caught her and cradled her as she knelt down again.

"_Arigatou_, Rico-chan…" Funko whispered as she embraced Rico's unconscious body.


	12. Choices and Changes

**Chapter Twelve: Choices and Changes**

**Errata:**** In chapter nine, Sig was referred to as fighting against a company of Padania terrorists. I changed that to a platoon of terrorists. I double checked the army chain of command and mixed up a company and a platoon. A company is too big (100-200 soldiers) while a platoon is smaller yet just enough to what I was referring to (16 soldiers at the least). I apologize for the mistake.**

**Sistine Chapel, Vatican City State**

The static in the communications line turned first into silence then there entered a flurry of panicking voices; the communication line was up again. Without delay, Jean gave out orders.

"We need an IFV here at _Fondamenta_, quick! Someone take out that Hind right away!"

"On its way sir, give us a minute!"

"_Fratellos _inside, report to me!"

"The Pope is still alive; no wounds only medical problems," it was Giuse, "we're still holding up but we need back-up ASAP! We're running low on ammo and troops keep on coming from that Hind!"

"This is Marco, Angelica is down, I repeat, Angelica is down!"

"Padania troops are barricading the Sistine doors, back-up is arriving, hold on! Sig!" Jean called out to Sig who was taking cover, "take out as much terrorists as you can, we'll hold this position until back-up arrives."

"Yes, Jean!" Sig thought of Angelica and imagined her lying and wounded. Then she remembered Triela saying, _it's either you or your friends or the enemy that will die!_ She thought of Henrietta and Triela envisaged them lying, their bodies full of bullets, their blood gushing out…_what if my friends die because of my hesitation? I cannot let that happen! So be it if I have to kill!_

Full of resolve, Sig removed her shoes and socks and went up in a sedan. "_What are you doing, Sig?!_" Jean shouted, bewildered at seeing Sig walking by her feet.

"You'll see," Sig replied and she sat down, opened her legs wide, deployed her SG550 in its bipod and clasped the bipods with her toes. Since her enemies were wearing thick gas masks, Sig selected "burst" in the fire mode. She looked at her sights and started firing. Her first burst hit the enemy right in the eye and it fell, blood gushing out from the gas mask. Then she fired and fired, always hitting the head. Even though she was in burst mode, Sig maintained her posture, her aim remaining true. She looked down at Jean, "This position sir, lessens the recoil effect and keeps my accuracy one-hundred percent!"

Jean merely nodded, impressed yet finding Sig's position weird. "Keep on going!"

From afar, a streak came, heading towards the Hind; Jean looked at the source and saw a soldier reloading a Javelin surface-to-air missile (SAM) launcher. But the Hind dodged and deployed aerial countermeasure flares. Then its rear gun fired at the source of the SAM.

"Damn that pilot! We've requested a UAV for this op, didn't we?" Jean called out in his mic. When he got an affirmative, he replied, "send it out to take that fucking Hind! That Hind _must _go down."

By the time the Italian Army Dardo IFV, Sig took out seven Padania terrorists already. When she saw the massive armoured vehicle, Sig went down from the sedan, wore her socks and shoes, and took cover. The Dardo fired its 7.62mm coaxial machine gun at the remaining terrorists whose bodies became shredded into pieces. Blood and flesh splattered all over the once immaculate entrance of the Sistine chapel.

"Sig, I'll order the Dardo to fire its main cannon. Once the doors are busted open, rush in and support everyone inside."

"Yes, sir!" Sig prepared herself.

"All _fratellos _back away from door, we're busting in!"

"All clear!" reported Giuse.

"FIRE!" Sig covered her ears as the 25mm cannon fired; though she did so, her ears still rang. The Sistine's front door exploded while corpses became dismembered and flew everywhere. As the rubble settled, Sig saw the damage: concrete chunks here and there, corpses littering the ground, and blood flooding the floor. Sig next covered her mouth. Never had she seen such brutality before that she did threw up, her vomit scattering all over the floor. Jean saw her.

"Pull yourself together. That is nothing. I've seen much worse. Get up and support them inside!"

Sig went up, wiped her mouth and nodded. She regained her composure and sprinted towards the Sistine. As she reached the point where the door once stood, something hard hit her in the left temple and Sig fell to the blood-soaked floor. Luckily, she remained conscious and looked at where the hit came from and saw a Padania terrorist aiming an FX-05. "You Agency bitches! Die!"

But Sig was faster. She aimed her SG550 at the terrorist's chest, closed her eyes, and fired. She felt blood showering her face and she fought the urge to throw up again. She still can't bear killing someone up close and can't still fully adjust to the sensations of the battlefield. _But I must, if I am to save Henrietta and the others! _So Sig got up again and proceeded.

The once glorious chapel was in a mess. Michelangelo's ceiling was no more than few coloured and blood-stained rubbles in the floor. Pews were reduced to pieces of wood. Liturgical objects of gold and silver lay broken and tarnished. Not to mention that bodies, both dead and alive, littered everywhere: bodies of dignitaries, cardinals, bishops, and priests whose once beautiful liturgical vestments were torn to pieces and saturated in blood. Sig saw Triela and Henrietta firing from the altar. Sig raised her SG550 and fired at the Padania terrorists wearing black tactical clothing, vests, helmets, and masks as she ran towards the altar. Her trained eye spotted the targets and fired at them as she dashed towards the altar. Finally, she reached it, killing four terrorists in the process.

"Yo, Sig! About time!" Triela smiled. "How was your first kill?"

"Not good. I mean I didn't feel good. I even puked," Sig huffed as she took cover, "How's Ange?"

"You'll get used to it! Ange's fine. She's not severely wounded but she took in some of those gases. She still needs medical attention" Triela replied.

"_Yokatta! _You guys take cover, I'll take care of the remaining terro-" Sig was interrupted as the Hind above her exploded and started rotating and losing balance and altitude; the UAV strike had done its job. Marco put Sig's head down and ordered everyone to take cover. But the assault helicopter did not crash upon them; rather it drifted and crashed into the St. Peter's Basilica.

"Nice work out there Jean! Too bad for the St. Peter's though," Marco said over the line.

"Not yet over. We have to secure the pope. We cannot take him to the Swiss Guard barracks. It's bloodshed in there, thank traitors. The papal chopper is on its way, it'll pick up the pope at the gardens behind the _Pontificia Academia delle Scienze_."

"What are our orders, Jean?" asked Giuse.

"Exit through the _Governatorato_ and head to the gardens. Let the girls provide cover."

"Okay, you heard what Jean said. Triela you take point, Sig you cover the back. Giuse and Henrietta, guard the Pope closely. Let's go!" Hirscher ordered.

Giuse helped the pope get up. He removed the pope's chasuble, pallium, and other vestments (much to the pope's consternation and protest) until only his soutane remained. Then Giuse made him wear a bulletproof vest as well as a bulletproof helmet, squashing his zucchetto inside. Giuse assisted the pope walking while Henrietta guarded them with her P90. The party moved, Triela and Hirscher taking the lead, the pope and his bodyguards and Marco carrying Angelica in between, and Sig scanning the rear. They came out into the open _Governatorato _and Jean met them. He also bought up the rear as they proceeded.

"No other guards?" asked Marco.

"I don't trust them, after what I've seen. I ordered them to just patrol the perimeter and tend to the wounded," Jean replied. The Agency squad continued to move.

_BANG! _A gunshot rang. Triela fell down with a wound in her hand. Seeming to take advantage of the momentary surprise and confusion, the sniper let out three more shots.

_BANG! _Hirscher went down wounded in his clavicle.

_BANG!_ Jean was hit humerus.

_BANG! _Sig was knocked down, her right fibula bleeding. Sig screamed in pain and clutched her right ankle.

"Sniper! Take cover!" Giuse shouted. The party limped towards different covers, that is, in trees and cars.

The sniper fire continued. "This sniper's a pro," Jean breathed heavily. "Anyone here who has a long range weapon?"

"Triela has an HK G3 but low on bullets and I think she's in no condition to fire," Hirscher said.

"Sig, it's your call. Do it or we'll all die," Jean barked to Sig who gave a weak nod. Never had she experienced such excruciating pain and she found it hard to move. But she looked at Triela and Angelica who were wounded. _If anything happens to Henrietta_, Sig thought, _I've got to do this! _So she glimpsed from behind the tree. She ducked just in time as a bullet went past her, wood fragments from the trees hitting her face and eyes.

"The shots are coming from only one source, it'll be easy to find that sniper," Sig grunted. She borrowed Jean's rifle scope and scanned the massive wall of St. Peter's and there it was, in a window: a figure wearing black tactical clothing and holding a VSSK Vychlop. Sig recalled the book of guns that Claes lent her. _That's one damn sniper alright_, Sig thought, _but it has only a five-round magazine; she recently changed her magazine if I'm correct. My only chance is when she reloads!_

Sig thought she could use a little distraction to empty the sniper's magazine. But before she did that, Sig reloaded her SG550, removed her shoes, adjusted her sights, and selected the semi-automatic fire mode. She then threw stones at the top of trees. With each rustle of the tree, a shot came. Before she threw the fifth stone, Sig readied herself.

Sig threw the stone as far as she could and the shot came. As fast as she can, she came out from her cover and went into her awkward sniping position, wincing as her ankles sent torrents of pain. She aimed at the sniper who removed her mask—it was a blonde-haired woman. Sig hesitated. But again she remembered her wounded friends and what Triela said, _that hesitation will kill you and your friends! _Yes, Sig killed many people already but they were men. _Could I do it to a woman? _She asked herself. The sniper was already about to finish reloading, her window of opportunity is closing. Triela suddenly shouted, "Sig you idiot, **_just go and do it!_**"

That knocked some sense into Sig and she fired. The first shot hit the woman by the forehead, the second in her left eye, the third in her mouth. Her face exploded and Sig winced as she took cover again. "She's down," Sig gasped and breathed out loud.

"Oh, a _she_, that's why you hesitated!" Triela exclaimed, "in war, gender doesn't matter. An enemy is an enemy. You did great saving us."

"Triela's right," Jean remarked as he stood up. "Let's continue."

The wounded squad limped towards the garden. The white papal helicopter (whose glasses had recently been heavily tinted to prevent seeing the inside) was already waiting in the garden, the _Academia delle Scienze _in its backdrop. The squad reached the chopper and Giuse knocked on the door.

"Why is it closed in the first place?" asked Giuse.

"Maybe for added protection for the crew knowing what happened?" Hirscher replied.

"Makes sense," Giuse said. The doors of the chopper slowly opened. A young man with a blonde hair and beautiful green eyes wearing casual clothing (jeans, sneakers, and an opened black jacket above white shirt) appeared and smiled at them.

"Who are…" asked Giuse but the lad brandished and fired a 9mm Sig MPX-K SMG. The bullets hit Giuse, embedding deep inside his vest and knocking him down. Henrietta tried to fire with her P90 but the man fired at her first, wounding her torso and breaking her gun which was also fired upon. Next, Triela was also shot in her stomach. The party retreated behind, Jean providing covering fire. But Sig did not back-up. Instead, she sprang at the man and knocked his chin using her knee. The man fell and Sig lunged at him.

"You sick _nuttesohn_! And you pride yourself to be a law-enforcement gun!" Sig screamed as she slapped the man named "X."

"Sig? Sig 550? What on hell are you doing here?" replied X.

"Doesn't matter! You tried to kill my friends! What happened to you! You used to be so good!" Sig slapped X further, tears streaming from her eyes. She didn't know she would meet her crush and childhood friend this way. _It's a bad dream! It's a bad dream! No! No! No! _Sig cried out loud in her mind. She was knocked flat on her back as X hurled her, overpowering her.

"That is none of your business too! Friends? Those Agency girls are your friends? They are my enemies!"

X punched Sig repeatedly. Her mouth bled profusely. She saw that Henrietta and Jean were approaching, aiming their weapons. X fired at them and they backed.

"Back off! I'm gonna deal with this _dubbel!_" Sig shouted as she spat blood. Her friends backed off.

"What happened to you X? Why? Where is the old you?" Sig said while sobbing.

"The old me? It's gone…years ago! Sig it's been years and you expect me to remain the same?" X punched at Sig's stomach and dug his knee deeper into her hammer. Sig groaned in pain but X continued hitting her while speaking, "my old self, my ideals, puff! All gone! I threw them out!"

Sig endured the hits as memories with her childhood friend flashed across her mind. She remembered when they ate together. She remembered when they played and had friendly competitions. Most of all, she remembered how X's hands held her—the very same hands hitting her. And she thought of her friends at the Agency. They were doing the right thing, protecting people. Henrietta, Triela, Angelica, and Claes cared about her. The Handlers—even the not-so-friendly Jean—cared about her too. If they don't receive immediate medical attention, they are sure to die. She had to fight. Her old friend was gone. Her new friends needed her. She herself needed to survive for Funko, Sixteen, and Elle.

With that, Sig kneed X's groin. X rolled in pain. Sig retrieved her SG550 and fired at X. The bullets dug at X's stomach but that didn't kill him. The SMG aimed his gun at Sig and fired. Sig strafed but X used the samurai-move that Sig also does.

"Remember that move, Sig? I taught you that!" laughed X. Sig was hit in her shoulder and collar bone and she staggered. _Souhund! _Cursed Sig, _time to finish this!_ Sig opened fire at X who rolled. But Sig wasn't aiming for his body but his gun. And her aim was true; the MPX-K flew from X's hand, broken beyond use. Pain ran through X's body and he twitched and coughed out blood. Sig approached him, turned him so that he lied on his back and kicked his face.

"What a waste! Look at your pathetic self!" Sig shouted while tears were still streaming from her eyes.

"So the little kitten now knows how to scratch hard!" rasped X, "kill me now, will you, Sig?"

Sig cried harder and hesitated. _Can I really kill my childhood friend? Can I?..._Her grip on her AR loosened. X noticed this and produced a combat knife from his left jacket sleeve. He stabbed Sig's left foot and blood burst forth. Henrietta ran to help Sig who was staggering but X threw the knife with such precision that it dug in her right breast. Henrietta fell and Sig saw this.

"WAAA!" Sig shouted like crazy and she fired in full-auto mode at X's face, "YOU _NUTTESOHN_!" her magazine was emptied but she kept on pulling the trigger, only the _click-click-click _sound was produced. "_Es duet mr leid, _X…" mumbled Sig as she fell on her knees. Triela came and hugged Sig. "It's all over, Sig. Thank you, you saved us. And I'm sorry too…" Sig just cried harder and rested in Triela's embrace.

Jean came forward and gave Sig a pat, "You did good, Sig." But Sig didn't hear it. She didn't even care if she did great or whatever. The guilt and pain of killing many people, including a woman and her childhood friend, weighed heavily upon her. She looked at her hands which killed a lot with disgust. She hated herself. She choked as she wept heavily.

Jean approached the helicopter and looked at the pilot who was scared to death. "Get off! Before I kill you!"

"N…no sir…I am…n-n-n-not one of th-them! P-please! He killed the crew, took me as a hostage and commandeered this helicopter! P-please sir! B-believe me!" the pilot stammered.

"Leave him be, son," it was Pope Julius IV. He was walking, accompanied by Jean, "I know him. His loyalty is beyond doubt."

Jean nodded. "If you say so, Holiness."

"Thank you, Holiness!" the pilot said gratuitously. Julius just nodded and boarded; everyone followed.

"Take us to the hospital, _per favore. Pronto,_" the Pope spoke.

The pilot nodded and they took off. The _hum-hum _of the helicopter sent the crying blood-soaked Sig sleeping—or rather fainting—in Triela's arms.


	13. Rico

**Chapter Thirteen: Rico**

**Seishou Academy Infirmary, Undisclosed Location, Japan**

Rico woke with a shock. She sat up, sweat running down her face and body. She had the same horrible dream again: two people arguing, her "waking up" to find that she had no more body, and Jean telling her she was useless. Thus the first thing she did was to check if her body was there. She removed the blanket and saw she had her limbs. She flexed her feet and toes as well as her arms and fingers. She felt relieved and smiled. Rico hugged the blanket and pillow tighter. She looked at the clothes she was wearing: white scrubs. She noticed she had no underwear. Rico looked around and she figured out she was in the infirmary.

"You're awake, Rico," a voice said. She looked at the source. It was Dr. SK46 and she was smiling, "Do you recognize me?"

"_Hai!_ SK46-_sensei_."

"Do you know where you are?"

"_Hai_! In the school infirmary."

"Good, it seems your memory is intact," the doctor said, "you suffered moderate to severe wounds, Rico. Madame Olga explained several things to me and gave me manuals and, uhm, _parts_, in case of an emergency. So we were able to operate you.

"But we've called your, uhm, _house_, and informed them of what happened to you. They want you home immediately but we insisted you recover for at least a week. So…your exchange student program will end earlier as scheduled…some people from Italy, including your doctor, will pick you up and perform a follow-up check-up and surgery on your way home. I think that's all you need to know Rico. Do you have questions?"

"How are Funko and the others, _sensei_?"

"They are fine, Rico. Don't worry about them. All they had were mild to moderate injuries and they recovered fast."

"Can I see them?"

"Are you in a condition to do so?"

"_Hai!_"

"Well, if you insist…but thirty minutes only, okay? And don't overdo it!" Dr. SK46 walked towards her office. Some minutes later, Funko, Sixteen, and Elle entered the room. Funko dashed towards Rico and embraced her tightly, tears streaming from her eyes.

"_Daijobou, _Rico?" Funko choked as she fought back tears while asking.

"_Hai_! Funko-chan! Sorry to make you worry," Rico said while patting Funko's back.

"_Yokatta_! We were so _worried_ Rico. _Demo_, I'm glad you're okay already. Uhm, thank you for saving us back there, Rico!"

"It's nothing. I would do it for my friends," Rico beamed widely.

"That was some serious stuff out there, Rico. You really fought well!" Sixteen said. And so the girls talked for some minutes, Rico asking what happened to the other girls and the attackers. Sixteen reported that the attackers' bodies were "disposed of" and the other girls recovered as well, all thanks to Rico. Sixteen also relayed that apparently, the attackers' motive was to kidnap a student from the Seishou and use her for research and as a hostage to get funds. Finally, Elle handed down to Rico (after she came back from leaving the room) her Amati case containing her newly repaired and furnished SVD, CZ-75, and combat knife. Rico became brighter and thanked everyone.

Dr. SK46 finally came and asked them to let Rico rest. Sixteen asked when Rico will be discharged. "From what I saw…tomorrow!" the doctor replied. Funko and the others cheered so loud that the doctor became stern and showed them off.

"Take care and rest well, Rico!" shouted Funko.

"_Hai!_" Rico called back as she lied down on her bed again.

* * *

**On Rico's last day…**

"It's your last day, Rico," Funko said, her eyes not hiding the sadness. Rico nodded, she was partly sad too. "Too bad we weren't able to throw a party for you…" Funko muttered. Outside, _really _heavy dark clouds were forming. Thunder was rumbling. A storm was undoubtedly coming.

Sixteen suddenly dashed inside the room. "Rico! A call for you at the _SATCOM _line! Looks urgent, _hayaku_!" and so Rico ran. After a few minutes, she was back.

"So, uhm, what was it, Rico?" asked Funko.

Rico smiled, "It was my superior back home. They said a heavy storm was coming up. Their plane cannot leave yet so—"

"which means you have still one day to go!" Sixteen shouted that everyone looked at her. Rico nodded and smiled, "I know! Let's throw a hot pot party tonight! At my place! Hot pots are perfect for cold weather!"

"Yosh! Let's go out later and buy the ingredients!" Funko beamed.

* * *

**Later that day…**

Torrential rain and thunder were pounding outside Sixteen's place. From time to time, lightning also flickered. But the girls were warmly snuggled beside the table in the floor, their feet under it, blankets covering them, and a hot pot boiling in the table.

"Have you eaten hot pot, Rico?" asked Sixteen. Rico shook her head. "Oh, good! It's _sooo _good! You're lucky Elle is the one cooking, she's a great cook!"

Elle merely blushed as she stirred the beef hot pot. Soon, the food was ready and Elle poured the soup and some beef and vegetables into Rico's and the other's bowl. The others started to eat but Rico just looked at them: she didn't know how to use the chopsticks!

"Whaf's wong Wico? Can'f ufe the chofstif?" asked Sixteen as she chewed the beef. Rico nodded. "Yo! Funko! Why don't you teach her?"

Funko nodded and smile and she dropped placed down her pot and went beside Rico. She grabbed Rico's hand and placed the chopsticks in it. As she held out Rico's hand, Funko blushed.

"Yiee! Funko is enjoying it too much! HAHA!" Sixteen burst into laughter. Elle can't suppress hers either. Funko pouted and shouted, "Shut up! I'm trying to teach Rico!"

And that's what Funko did. Rico failed in getting the beef several times. So Funko held her hand again and guided her until Rico was able to eat.

"How is the taste?" Sixteen asked. Rico swallowed the food and said out loud, "_Oishii!Arigatou,_Elle, you're a great cook! And _arigatou,_ Funko, for teaching me chopsticks!" Elle blushed and served more food. And they ate, Rico now able to use the chopsticks well. They also talked about tactics and asked Rico about other battle tips.

After some minutes of talking, Sixteen gave Rico a challenge. "Yo! Rico! You seem good at chopsticks already! Let's test it!" Rico nodded. But Funko shook her head. Knowing Sixteen, she knows she is up to no good again. "Okay! Now Rico…I want you…to feed Funko using the sticks!"

Rico bobbed her head and beamed. "No problem!" Funko was starting to protest how embarrassing it would be but Sixteen gave her a shove, "Don't be such a killjoy!"

Rico grabbed a meat and blew it until it was cold enough. She put her other hand at Funko's chin and asked her to open her mouth which she did. Rico gently put the beef inside her mouth and Funko chewed. Funko turned red and started gagging. "Is it hot, Funko?" asked Rico, worried. Funko shook her head wildly, her cheeks red and she swallowed.

"Look at Ms. _Ecchi!_" teased Sixteen. Funko gave a pout, "Enough already, Sixteen! It's embarrassing!"

"But we only just started! And Rico wants to do it more, right?" Rico nodded and smiled. "See! I know! I'm sure Rico wants to be fed by you too! You take turns feeding each other!" grinned Sixteen maliciously.

"EH?! You! You pervert!" Funko protested. But Rico was already holding her chin and the chopsticks holding the vegetables were on their way. Funko ate them. After that, she fed Rico using her chopsticks. Rico ate happily. All the while, Funko blushed. Sixteen took out her camera and recorded the scene. After the food was finished, Funko fell on her back.

"You really are an old pervert, Sixteen! Dirty old pervert!" Funko shouted.

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you? Just like when you kissed Rico!" at the mention of that, Funko sat up straight and turned red again. "You remember that, didn't you, Rico?"

"_Hai!_" Rico replied innocently, still smiling widely.

"Has anyone kissed you, Rico?" Sixteen asked. Rico shook her head. "Oh! You're first kiss then! Naughty Funko stole Rico's virgin lips! HAHAHA!" Sixteen was literally thumping her fist in the ground while laughing. Even Elle couldn't stifle her laugh and started giggling.

"Why you!" Funko griped as she threw a pillow at Sixteen who dodged it. Sixteen threw it back and hit Funko squarely in the face.

"So how did you feel back then, Rico? How was your first kiss?" Sixteen continued the questioning, dodging Funko's pillows and ignoring her objections.

"Uhm, it was…strange! I've never felt anything like it!" at the beginning of Rico's response, even Funko fell quiet and listened, "even though I was confused and crying because of panic…Funko's kiss calmed me…it was so good and gentle…yet it made my heartbeat rise really fast! So fast! And it made me warm and fuzzy all over…I really like Funko's lips!"

"WOOHOO! It must be love!" chuckled Sixteen out loud. Elle bowed her head and clapped. Funko was getting redder and redder by the moment. Then Funko asked, "So you aren't angry that I kissed you suddenly? I…I just saw how panicked you were and I felt sorry…and I was really grateful you saved me…I wanted to do something to comfort you and that's what I suddenly did…" Funko stammered and stuttered.

Rico put her finger in Funko's lips to quiet her down. Then she shook her head. "I am not angry, Funko-chan! In fact, thank you for the kiss! It made me feel better!" and then, Rico hugged her. Funko even got redder.

"You know what, Rico? It's disrespectful not to return a kiss!" Sixteen chortled but stopped herself, "Really, it is! You should return it! It's only good manners!"

Funko pushed Rico away and shouted, "NO! Don't listen to her! She's lying! There's no such thing! You couldn't…shouldn't!"

But Rico was already looking clueless, as if thinking. Sixteen readied her camera. "Even if there was no such thing…I would really want to thank Funko and return what she did…after all, I love Funko!" Without warning, Rico kissed Funko tenderly, her lips pressed tight against Funko's. Before Funko knew it, she felt some sort of "kick" inside her and she realized her hammer just fired! And what a fire it was!

After ten seconds, Rico pulled away from Funko. She was redder than she ever was in her life and a dreamy and oblivious look filled her eyes. Finally, she shrieked, "AIIIEEEE!" before she fell to the floor.

Sixteen kept on cackling and Elle was giggling so hard. Meanwhile, Rico regarded everywhere with an innocent and clueless stare. All she could say was, "Eh?"

* * *

The next day, the storm cleared already and a JASDF Sea Dragon was already parked and waiting in the Seishou Helipads. Inside it, Rico saw Doctors Giliani and Donato as well as Olga. But it wasn't the Russian who went to fetch her, rather it was the cheery Priscilla.

"Wow! What cute girls! Are they your friends, Rico?" Priscilla exclaimed. Rico nodded. Upon mentioning that they were cute, the girls blushed. Elle bowed, Sixteen scratched her head, and Funko gave an uncertain smile. "Everyone, thank you for being good friends to Rico!"

Funko shook her head, "Uhm! We should be the one thanking you for allowing Rico to stay here! She is a very good friend and she saved our lives!"

Priscilla smiled and gave each one of them a welcome-and-farewell hug. "Do you have a picture together already, Rico?" Priscilla asked. Rico shook her head. "Let's have some! Group together! I'll use my ultra-clear and high-tech camera!"

And so they took pictures. After some time, Priscilla asked if Rico was ready to go but she asked for some minutes. Rico headed towards Funko, held her hand, and kissed her again. Priscilla was too shocked and bamboozled to say anything. _Rico can do that?! _She screamed in her mind.

Instead of a hammer firing, tears went down Funko's face. She hugged Rico. Everyone else joined the group hug. "Everyone, thank you so much for being good friends!" Rico said, she herself crying.

"And thank you for saving us and being a good friend too!" Funko choked, stifling tears in vain.

"Please feel free to come back anytime, we're here to welcome you!" Sixteen added.

"_Hai!_ I will come back and bring my friends as well!" Rico replied. The group then released her and Rico walked towards the helicopter.

"Goodbye Rico! Take care!" her friends waved and shouted as Rico boarded the helicopter. Rico waved behind the window as the Sea Dragon took off. Her friends continued to wave until the chopper disappeared from their sight.

* * *

**On the way home…**

Aboard the gigantic Italian Lockheed Martin C-130 J Super Hercules, Doctors Giliani and Donato just finished the follow-up check-up and surgery. They found the previous operation satisfactory and just made improvements. Both were impressed at the skill of the Seishou's doctor. Rico finally came into and she saw Priscilla sitting by her side.

"Feeling okay, Rico?" Priscilla asked. Rico nodded. Priscilla took out a photo and handed it to Rico who looked at it. It was the picture of Funko, Elle, and Sixteen with her. "Do you remember them?" asked Priscilla.

"I do! How can I forget them, they're good friends," Rico replied. Priscilla was relieved; her memory was well after the operation by the two doctors. She thought it would be sad if Rico forgot her experience, seeing how happy she was.

"Indeed they are, Rico," smiled Priscilla, "rest now, the flight is still long."

Rico nodded and hugged the picture. She drifted into sleep, tears of joy and sadness streaming from her eyes.


	14. Sig

**Chapter Fourteen: Sig**

**Social Welfare Agency Infirmary, Undisclosed Location, Italy**

**About the same time as Chapter Thirteen**

Sig woke up to find herself wearing scrubs and lying down in the infirmary. She did not remember what happened after she got inside the papal helicopter and how she ended up in the Agency. But what she did remember was the terrible string of events: her killing a lot of people including women (who knows if those behind the masks were all men?) and ultimately her childhood friend. Sig embraced herself tighter, her wounds and bones still throbbing and she sobbed. The emotional pain was greater than the physical pain.

Suddenly, the curtains covering her bed opened and Dr. Bianchi came in. "I see you're awake," the doctor said, "I was walking and I heard sobs here so I went to check you. How are you feeling?"

Sig wiped her tears and stopped herself from crying. She remembered how Angelica told her that Bianchi also served as their counsellor so she decided to tell the truth. "I still ache in some places…but…I guess the pain and guilt in my heart is greater…" Sig's voice faded as she cried again.

"Well, you're wounds are not yet fully healed; but you're good to be discharged after a day. But you should stay here for a week. As for your emotional pain…you may be suffering from PTSD. I suggest you come back here every day so we could take about it," Bianchi said with a comforting smile.

Sig nodded. "How are the others?"

"The rest are okay, you shouldn't worry much about them. Their recovery is much…faster, I should say."

"That's good to know, _sensei_. Do you think I did the right thing?"

"What exactly happened out there, Ms. Sig?" Bianchi knew what happened but wanted to hear it from Sig herself. So Sig recounted it and as she did so, she cried her eyes out. After her tale was finished, Bianchi gave her a pat in the head. "If you ask me, you did the right thing, Ms. Sig. You had no real choice back there. And you saved countless lives for the pope's death would have triggered more violence. As for your friend…he was clearly gone. You don't know how Padania really brainwashes people to forget their humanity…

"In any case, Ms. Sig. You shouldn't stress yourself much when you've just recovered. I think we've had enough for today. We'll talk again tomorrow. For now, please rest. I'll inform Jean and the girls of your progress."

Sig nodded and she lied on her bed again and fell asleep.

Later that day, Jean and the girls visited Sig. They gave her flowers and talked, but not for long since it was getting late already. But the look of gratitude and appreciation was clearly there. Before he left, Jean talked to Sig. "For a non-cyborg, you did great out there Sig. We owe our lives to you. Rest now."

"Uhm, Sir Jean. When do I get home and what did the school say?"

"Oh yes, about that. I've informed them of the incident," Jean answered. This time it was true. He did called the Academy. "They were proud of your actions which they rightly call heroic. And they want you to come home immediately. But we insisted you stay for another week for recovery which they accepted. Apparently, our exchange student also got into trouble and was injured. So really, it is a tit-for-tat situation.

"Also, for your remaining week, you are discharged from training. Use the time to rest. I suggest you hang out with Claes. She's a deep thinker and would really help you out."

"Thank you, sir," Sig replied. Jean nodded and told her to rest and they left the room.

* * *

**Sig's last day…**

The day after the visit, Sig was discharged and she hanged out a lot with Claes during her last week. Sig found Claes' company comforting and pleasurable especially because of Claes' penchant for books. Sig spent her last week learning many diverse things: planting, astrology, fishing, and geology. Sig also accompanied Claes in her herb-planting which she enjoyed. She also had tea with Triela, Angelica, and Henrietta almost every night. Her counselling with Dr. Bianchi continued supplemented by talking with Claes and her other friends' support. Her days flew fast and before she knew it, it was her last day. Her last counselling session was the day before and she felt better already.

It was afternoon and Sig and Claes were at the latter's herb garden, tending to Claes' basil, rosemary, and thyme.

"Siiiig!" a voice called out from behind them. Sig turned and clutched her straw hat which was being blown by the wind. She also grabbed hold the green sleeveless dress she wore. It was Henrietta. She was running towards her, waving. Behind her were Triela and Angelica.

"How are you, 'Etta-chan? Is training over?" Sig asked.

"Yup! I'm fine. Are you feeling better now? I mean, it's your last day. We don't want you sad!" Henrietta replied as she held Sig's hand.

"I'm fine, 'Etta-chan. Thank you for thinking about me," Sig smiled. Henrietta beamed widely in return.

"Hey Claes, there's a meteor shower coming tonight, right?" it was Triela who asked. Claes answered affirmatively. "Since it's Sig's last day, we should watch it later tonight! The hill near the dorms would offer a great view!" Triela proposed.

"Would the Handler's agree? Will they supervise us?" asked Claes.

"Yup!" it was Henrietta who replied, "I already talked about it to Giuse and he agreed to supervise us. So no problem!"

Sig was excited. It has been ages since her last stargazing and she's going to do it with her friends which made it extra fun. "Thank you everyone. You really didn't have to. I'm sorry for bothering you…but thank you!"

Henrietta clasped both of Sig's hands with her own and shook her head, "It's nothing, Sig! It's our send-off party and way of saying thanks to you!" Henrietta smiled so did Sig.

"See you later tonight!" Triela said. "Henrietta, borrow a telescope from Giuse so that we could see constellations too!"

"Okay!" Henrietta beamed.

**Later that night…**

Everyone was gathered in the hill and Giuse had left them to watch them for a distance after he set up the telescope. Before the shower, Henrietta was pointing constellations to Sig.

"There Sig, there's the small bear, _ursa minor_ and there's the big one, the _ursa major!_" Henrietta enthusiastically pointed.

"_Hai! Utsukushii!_" Sig exclaimed. "That one is the _Cassiopeia_ right?" Sig pointed while looking at the telescope.

"Yup! Yup!" Henrietta nodded her head. Then she ran her finger somewhere, "and that's' the _Cepheus!_"

"And there's _Draco _the dragon! It's really huugee!" Sig answered. And so the two looked for more constellations.

"'Etta really gets excited when looking at the stars," Triela remarked. Claes merely nodded, "after all, its' Giuse who taught her that," Triela continued.

"They sure get along well. Too bad she'll leave soon. It's nice to see Henrietta happy like that once in a while," Claes replied.

"Right! Stars sure are their thing!" Triela glanced at her watch, "Hey! The shower's bound to start soon! Come, let's lie down and wait for it! It's good to watch it while lying down!"

Henrietta and Sig ran to Triela and company and they lied down in the cool grass, the wind blowing gently upon them. They glanced at the sky…

"Look! Look! There's one!" Henrietta pointed to the shooting star, all excited. "And another!"

Sig smiled, happy to see Henrietta like that. She really reminded her of Funko and Sig was sure Funko would react the same way when she watches a meteor shower.

"Now, now Henrietta! You get all excited and jumpy!" Triela commented and laughed.

"But I love the stars! And watching them with you makes it better!" Henrietta giggled. To her surprise, Sig held her hands. And for a moment, they watched more and more stars shooting in silence. The beauty and awe of the sight simply overwhelmed them.

Triela finally spoke after a while, "Sig, you know Swiss German right?" Sig nodded, "Can you do German then?"

"Uhm, a bit…" Sig replied, a bit unsure of her skills.

"That's enough already!" Triela beamed, "Let's sing the Ode to Joy, it's perfect for a night like this!"

"Yes, it is," Claes said as she sat up. The others followed except for Sig and Henrietta who remained lying down, holding hands. Triela began.

_O Freunde, nicht diese Töne!_

_Sondern lasst uns angenehmere anstimmen_

_und freudenvollere!..._

Soon, the girls joined Triela in singing, their voices rising in unison amidst the shooting stars.

_Freude, schöner Götterfunken,_

_Tochter aus Elysium,_

_Wir betreten feuertrunken._

_Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!_

_Deine Zauber binden wieder_

_Was die Mode streng geteilt;_

_Alle Menschen werden Brüder_

_Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt…_

* * *

The next morning, a car was already waiting in the Agency entrance. Inside it was the Japanese Teacher who saw the girls for the first time. "_Kawaii!_ Your friends sure look cute, Sig."

"Everyone, thank you for taking care of our Sig," the Japanese Teacher smiled at Henrietta and company. "Why don't we take pictures of all of you together?"

And they did just that but not in any place where buildings are seen but in the gardens. After a while, Sig approached Henrietta and embraced her, "Thank you, 'Etta. And thank you everyone. I'll miss you!"

"Thank you too, Sig. We owe our lives to you. And sorry if we made you do terrible things…" Henrietta replied. The others joined the group hug. The Teacher also took pictures of that. When they were finished, Henrietta fished something from her pocket. It was a beautiful multi-coloured bracelet with star pendants in it.

"We made this for you last night, Sig," Henrietta began, "I asked Giuse to buy the parts and we worked it out last night. Take this as a remembrance. I hope you like it."

Sig sobbed as she wore the bracelet beside her watch. "It's…it's so beautiful! Thank you so much everyone!" And she bowed.

"You're welcome," Triela replied. "Now, now. Stop crying and show us a happy face!"

Sig wiped her tears and smiled. "Thank you again. Take care always. I hope to see you again!"

"You too Sig!" Henrietta answered. Sig turned and entered the car with the Japanese Teacher. She waved goodbye as the car sped away. Henrietta and company continued to wave in return until the car was no more in their sights.

* * *

**On the plane…**

Sig touched the bracelet that her friends gave. It would be one of her lifetime treasures. Even though her experience at Italy was bittersweet, her new friends made sweetness prevail. She looked at their picture together and again shed tears. She was starting to miss them sorely. She really hoped she would see them again. With that, Sig fell asleep on the plane.


	15. Kisses

**Chapter Fifteen: Kisses**

**Rico**

Henrietta, Triela, and Angelica rushed over to Rico and gave her what they called a "welcome-home embrace".

"Finally, you're back, Rico!" Angelica said.

"We missed the 'little boy' of our dorm," Triela added.

"How are you, Rico? I heard you got into trouble!" Henrietta exclaimed, happy though worried.

Claes just walked calmly toward Rico. She though how "childish" the others looked though she enjoyed the view and Rico's arrival as well. "And so she's back. I wonder what kind of experiences she bought," Claes said to herself pensively.

"Tell us what happened, Rico!" Henrietta persisted. The group walked in the corridors, towards the dormitories. Rico told them her tale as they walked (Rico wasn't walking actually, instead she was skipping merrily). She finished her story as they entered Rico and Henrietta's dormitory.

"What a tough one!" Triela remarked. "But you pulled through it! Nothing less from our Rico!"

"Yup! Yup!" Henrietta said, smiling, "you sure did well back then, Rico! And I'm sure your friends are really happy!"

Rico beamed. Then from her bag, she retrieved the pictures of her friends which Priscilla printed in the fully equipped C-130J Super Hercules. Rico showed it to her excited and amused friends.

"Wow, Rico. You sure look good in that uniform! You look good in girl's clothing!" Henrietta said when she saw Rico's Seishou uniform.

"Too bad her Handler doesn't allow her to be a 'girl'!" Triela teased.

"And I prefer boyish clothes. Girls' clothes make me uncomfortable," Rico replied.

"Anyway, who are they?" Angelica asked, pointing to the picture.

Rico introduced and described her friends starting with Elle "the silent type who rarely spoke", Sixteen "the very loud and jolly type who I had a fight with", and Funko "my closest friend in there".

"How come she's your closest friend?" Henrietta said, with a little hint of jealousy?

"My closest friend in _there_ 'Etta. You're still my best friend!" Rico corrected her. "Anyway, Funko is the kindest to me there…and she also did something…remember the fight when I lost control? Well, she did something to help me return…"

"And what is that?" Henrietta asked, leaning closer to Rico.

"A kiss!" Rico beamed widely.

"A…kiss?" Henrietta replied, perplexed. "What's that?"

"Oh you little 'Etta!" Triela answered. "A kiss is-"

But before she could finish it, Rico grabbed Henrietta and they both stood up. Then she spoke out loud, "A kiss is **_like this!_**" and she put her lips closely in Henrietta's, giving her a warm and fond kiss as she hugged her tightly.

The other girls were stupefied—stunned out of their wits. Triela dropped her bear Augustus which she was holding. Angelica's mouth gaped. Claes dropped the book she was reading and her glasses slid on the bridge of her nose.

After five seconds, Rico released Henrietta. Henrietta was beet red and one hand touched her lips while the other her red cheeks and she was totally silent.

"You, okay, 'Etta?" Triela asked. To their surprise, Henrietta fell with a _thud_ in the floor, her eyes were dreamy, staring into something faraway. "Oy, 'Etta!" Triela called to her.

"So…that…is…a…_kiss_," they heard Henrietta mutter, "**_I wish Giuse would do that to me!_**" Henrietta suddenly shouted out loud.

The girls jumped in surprise and giggled. Rico scratched her head and smiled. _I guess I really am home_, Rico thought.

* * *

**Sig**

Sig ran towards Elle, Sixteen, and Funko. She dropped her bags and gave them a big hug (she was able to hug them all with her two extended arms).

"Now! Now! You're gonna crush us!" Sixteen complained though she laughed.

Sig released them, "_Gomen! Gomen! _I just missed you, that's all!"

"It's okay, Sig," Funko said. Elle nodded. "We missed you too. But it's good to be home!"

"_Hai_! Let's get back to our dorms!" to Sig's surprise, Elle and Sixteen carried her bags and they walked.

"I heard you got into a terrible fight," Funko began, "Are you okay now?"

"_Hai! _I'm okay, don't worry about me! I'm good as new!"

"Can you tell us the battle then?" Sixteen asked.

"Later, when we get to the dorm. I don't want to talk about it here," Sig replied while her expression turned serious.

They reached Sig's room and Sixteen and Elle dropped the bags. They all sat down and Sig began her account as she cleaned her SG550. When she finished, Funko held her free hand.

"No wonder you didn't want to talk about it publicly," Sixteen said, her face serious as well, "that's one hell of a battle you had there. I don't know what I will do if _I _was there."

For a moment, no one spoke. Finally, Funko did, "We're here already, Sig. It's alright. And you did the right thing back there. As that doctor said, you saved lives…" then she squeezed Sig's hand. Sig put her other hand on top of Funko's and clasped it tightly.

"_Arigatou, _Funko," Sig smiled.

"That's a beautiful bracelet you got there, Sig. Did your friends give that?" Funko asked, touching the star bracelet.

Sig nodded. Then from her bag, she took out the pictures that the Japanese Teacher developed on the way to the school.

"Here are my friends…" everyone looked closer as Sig introduced the Agency girls. "This one's Triela, she's like our big sister, always looking out for us. This one is Angelica. She's the gentle one. Here's Claes. She's the mysterious type and has a knack for books. I learned a lot from her. Finally, here's Henrietta, my closest friend at the Agency. She's the cheery type and she loves stars. We watched the night skies, found constellations, and watched the meteor shower on my last night…"

"They really are good friends, Sig. I hope we can meet them too," Funko replied looking at the group imagining Rico to be with them.

"_Hai_! They are really good friends—and fighters. I hope we'll get together someday," Sig replied.

"Oh! Oh! I forgot, I have something to show you too, Sig," Sixteen said with an evil grin and got her camera from her bag.

Funko knew what it was and she protested. "Sixteen, don't!" She tried to take the camera but Sixteen pushed her. Sig held Funko and insisted, "I want to see it!"

Sixteen looked at Funko, "See, she wants to see it. Back-off already! Oh you'll enjoy this, Sig!" Sixteen approached Sig and showed the camera. As the video played, Funko blushed and shrunk, _I just want to disappear! _she thought. As Sig watched, her face turned grim and her eyes became sharp.

When the video was finished, Sig started to clean her SG550 again. Sixteen even told her of how Funko kissed Rico beforehand. "Oh boy, let's see what happens," she whispered afterwards.

"Uhm, Sig," Funko stammered. Sig inserted a magazine and cocked the gun.

"Sig…" Funko tried again. Sig opened the windows and fired a round. "_Nani_?"

"Uhm…" Funko's face was now red and she was shaking. "_Nani?!_" Sig asked as she shot at the air again.

"About the video…"

Sig switched into full automatic mode and emptied the magazine. "_First Sako then this time another girl!_" Sig reloaded her magazine and switched to semi-automatic fire. She aimed it at Funko.

"_Gomen! Gomen! _Sorry already!" Funko's voice quivered.

"_Hentai!_" Sig fired a round at the floor near Funko's feet.

"_Ecchi!_" another shot, this time on the floor besides Sixteen who jumped.

"_You're all perverts!_" and Sig shot the wall behind them.

The three girls dashed outside Sig's room, cowering in fear. Behind them, they can still hear Sig firing and shouting, "_Hentai! Ecchi! Perverts!_"

"_Welcome home Sig-chan!_" Sixteen called out in a sing-song voice. Sig came out of the room, her face twisted in anger and her eyes devilish. Sig chased her three friends. And the chase went on around the dormitory then in the school grounds.

"_It's good to be home, isn't it Sig?_" Sixteen teased again.

"_Wait for me you freaks! I'll get you!_" Sig screamed on the top of her voice.

* * *

**_FIN_**

Author's Note: Thank you for reading the first fan fiction I ever published. I hope you found the story worth your while. I am considering of making short stories as prequels or sequels or simply fill in the gaps as follow up for this story. Again, thanks!


End file.
